Extraños Sentimientos
by JDayC
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que existe un hilo invisible que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo, el lugar ni la circunstancia. El hilo se puede estirar o enredarse, pero nunca se romperá. Canon. EXTRA I: Adgar & Idún.
1. EXTRAÑOS SENTIMIENTOS

**Disclaimer:** _Frozen_ y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece. Tomatazos, sugerencias y amenazas con armas ligeramente punzocortantes al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns en algún punto de la historia. Muerte de personajes. Eventualmente algo de OoC y OC. Incluye narración de escena **Rate M**.

* * *

><p>• <strong><em>Un hilo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo, el lugar ni la circunstancia. El hilo se puede estirar o enredarse pero nunca se romperá<em>** •

**» Extraños Sentimientos «**

**JDayC & Raikiri36**

••

****»» ******Gratitud.**

Es el maravilloso sentimiento que siente Klaus hacia su esposa. Con los ojos humedecidos debido a las lágrimas, contempla al pequeño ser que acunan sus fuertes brazos. Delicado e inocente, así es su hijo, el décimotercer príncipe heredero de las Islas del Sur.

La Reina sonríe a pesar del cansancio, toda larga espera vale la pena, si puede vivir y gozar del momento en que un padre contempla a su hijo.

—¡Gracias! —escuchar esa palabra de los labios de su marido, es para Julie Westerguard el mayor reconocimiento; su esposo no es una persona que exprese abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero ella, en el fondo de su corazón sabe que su gratitud es sincera.

De todos sus hijos, solo el recién nacido guarda un parecido asombroso con _Su Majestad_, ha heredado las flamas del cabello rojizo y los hermosos ojos de color verde esmeralda.

—Su nombre es Hans —dicta contenta.

—Maravilloso querida —con delicadeza, entrega a su recién nacido, Hans abre sus diminutos ojos y boquea en repetidas ocasiones, su madre lo acuna entre sus brazos y entre el calor del abrazo se rinde ante la voluntad de _Morfeo_. Ambos le miran con orgullo y amor.

—Mi príncipe —Julie deposita un beso sobre la frente de su bebé, levanta el rostro y une sus labios a los del hombre que ama —. Gracias por todo Klaus.

Al salir de la recámara, el Rey se encuentra con doce pares de ojos que le miran con extrema curiosidad. Verdes, azules y aguamarinas, incluso los hijos mayores se han acercado en espera de noticias sobre su madre y el recién nacido.

Él niega divertido.

—Es un varón y se llama Hans.

Los doce príncipes celebran con alegría la llegada del último heredero.

•

No muy lejos de ahí, cruzando el ancho mar, en una tierra llamada Arendelle; un joven y apuesto príncipe celebra junto a su familia, amigos y conocidos que se ha comprometido en matrimonio; Adgar de Arendelle e Idún de Corona se toman de las manos y se pierden en el color de sus miradas.

Pronto se convertirán en marido y mujer.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» <strong>Alegría.**

Es lo que sienten sus padres al verlo crecer fuerte, sano e inocente. Hans cumple dos años y es el más pequeño de los príncipes del Sur. Toma sus juguetes y corretea detrás de sus hermanos mayores, un mundo libre de envidias y rencores se crea a su alrededor.

El Rey entristece un poco al verle pues ya no podrá pasar tiempo de calidad a su lado, debe ocuparse de la educación de Jensen. El primogénito ha cumplido veintiún años, es mayor de edad y ha llegado el momento de que aprenda todo lo relacionado con el rol que por derecho de nacimiento le pertenece.

—¿Hans? —la voz de su madre le hace desviar la mirada —¿Te sientes mal, cariño?

Él niega y apunta hacia el cielo, sentarse en el balcón a contemplar los colores del atardecer se ha vuelto una de sus actividades favoritas. La Reina abraza por detrás a su pequeño y le revuelve sus pelirrojos cabellos. Hans ríe al sentirse protegido y muy amado.

Y mientras el Rey trabaja, la Reina puede pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hijos; enseña reglas de etiqueta y buenos modales a los mayores, ayuda a los adolescentes con sus tareas y cuenta historias para dormir a los menores; Grant, James y Hans comparten una habitación, cada uno ya se encuentra en su cama; desde el pasillo y muy a menudo se cuelan a escuchar Frederick, Hendrick y William; es inevitable.

Esa noche, Julie cuenta la historia del Rey Midas, un curioso soberano poseedor de un don muy especial, aturdido por una extraña maldición, todo lo que sus manos toquen se convertirá en oro puro…

—¿Hasta la comida, mamá? —pregunta inocentemente James, el doceavo hijo.

—Si, cariño, hasta la comida.

Frederick y Hendrick, los gemelos menores, aburridos por la historia inician una guerra de almohadas; los pequeños ríen divertidos mientras huyen de los golpes, plumas vuelan por toda la habitación. Un movimiento en falso y el gemelo mayor cae al suelo, todos contra él, incluida la Reina.

Esos momentos se guardan con anhelo en la mente de Hans que crece rodeado de amor.

Y cuando la hora de dormir llega; Julie acuna a sus hijos, les besa en la frente y les desea un buen viaje al mundo de los sueños. Su pequeño pelirrojo cierra los ojos y duerme tranquilo.

•

El pequeño y rico pueblo de Arendelle celebra con alegría que el joven príncipe Adgar ha sido coronado Rey. Su esposa se encuentra en cinta, tiene muy avanzado los ocho meses y su condición delicada no le ha permitido asistir a la ceremonia.

De ahora en adelante, ambos deberán velar por el bienestar de su nación y por la salud e integridad de su heredero o heredera.

Los dolores de parto inician al anochecer. Su hijo o hija no puede esperar. Y después de catorce largas y agotadoras horas, todo el palacio se llena de alegría con los llantos de la recién nacida. Los Reyes se abrazan y contemplan con alegría a su pequeña bendición, una hermosa niña de cabello rubio platinado y ojos azules.

La princesa Elsa de Arendelle.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» <strong>Emoción.**

Hans despierta mucho antes de que los primeros rayos de sol acaricien las montañas de la nación. Todo él esta lleno de adrenalina, no puede esperar a que llegue el momento, es su cumpleaños número cinco y su padre le ha prometido un regalo muy especial.

—Llego el momento que esperabas —la voz del Rey no da marcha atrás —. Sígueme pequeño, esto te encantará.

Juntos caminan por los largos y complejos pasillos del palacio real, bajan cuidadosamente los peldaños que llevan a las caballerizas y ahí le encuentra por primera vez. Un potrillo pura sangre le recibe con alegría, su crin negra y blanca contrasta perfectamente con su piel marrón.

A un lado del corcel, le saludan su madre y un joven adolescente de trece años.

—¿Es para mí? —pregunta visiblemente asombrado y aturdido.

—Así es hijo mío —el pelirrojo sin pensar en sus acciones se arroja a los brazos de su padre en un cálido abrazo, Klaus no sabe cómo reaccionar, extiende los brazos intentando estrechar el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, pero se detiene en el proceso y Julie entra al rescate.

—¡Hans! —llama ella cariñosamente y el menor se separa de _Su Majestad_ —. Quiero que conozcas a John Andersen, él será tú tutor —el muchacho le saluda con una leve inclinación.

—¿Tú me enseñarás a montar en Él?

—Así es Alteza, permita que le sirva como un amigo y no me vea como su maestro —John le sonríe cálidamente, su mirada transmite confianza y mucha seguridad.

—Tienes la misma edad que mi hermano William.

—Le conozco Alteza, su hermano mayor es una gran persona y un gran amigo mío; juntos hemos aprendido muchas cosas —John acaricia el hocico del potrillo —. Eso me recuerda, su nuevo amigo necesitará un nombre.

Los ojos ambarinos del muchacho se encuentran con los esmeraldas del pequeño príncipe, Hans lleva su mano al mentón y medita un poco antes de acercar su mano derecha al hocico de su potrillo.

—¡Sitrón!, su nombre será Sitrón.

Los tres presentes sonríen ante la inocencia del menor.

•

Todo el personal que vive en el palacio de Arendelle está en espera de buenas noticias. La pequeña princesa está muy emocionada; su niñera Gerda, le ha dicho que pronto se convertirá en hermana mayor.

De repente, los llantos de un recién nacido se dejan escuchar por todo el lugar. El Rey Adgar sale de la habitación seguido de las mujeres que ayudaron en el parto.

—Elsa, ¿Quieres conocer a tu hermanita? —pregunta emocionado.

—Sí, claro que sí. —Adgar le toma de la mano y juntos entran a la habitación. Sobre la cama, con el rostro bañado en sudor se encuentra la Reina Idún y en sus brazos lleva un pequeño bulto de mantas rosadas. Los pequeños y carismáticos ojos aguamarina de la menor se encuentran con los celestes de la mayor.

—Su nombre es Anna. —la voz de su madre suena tranquila debido al cansancio.

—¡Hola pequeña bebé! —Elsa toca la mejilla de su hermana menor y luego se dirige a su padre —¿Ella también es princesa? —Adgar acaricia los cabellos rubios de su heredera.

—Sí Elsa, ella también es una princesa.

—Anna, tú y yo siempre estaremos unidas—Elsa toma la mano de su hermana menor en un gesto completamente tierno. Un fuerte lazo fraterno ha surgido entre ellas.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» <strong>Dolor.**

Luto. Todos los habitantes de la nación del Sur se visten de color negro. Hans no puede creer que su madre ya no este junto a él. Una década de vida no es suficiente para entender que la muerte es una parte de la vida, que las personas son seres efímeros que se evaporan en el aire, como gotas de agua expuestas al calor.

Maldice a los ladrones que le han asesinado y se maldice a sí mismo por no haber sido más fuerte. Si tan solo hubiese sido un poco más valiente, su madre no hubiese muerto para protegerle. Pero el _hubiera_ no existe y en su memoria quedará grabada la cruel imagen del cuerpo de su madre y el río de sangre a sus pies.

Es hora de decir adiós, nunca más se volverá a perder en los ojos de color celeste ni se embriagará con el agradable aroma a lavanda de su perfume. No cree nunca encontrar a alguien con las mismas características de quien le amo tan profundamente.

El Rey ya no le dirige la palabra, sus ojos esmeraldas tan parecidos a los de él han perdido el brillo paternal, Hans sabe que le culpa, le odia y desprecia, pero él no es más que un niño asustado, confundido y corrompido. Un dolor indescriptible invade su pecho y siente que se congela su corazón. No más cuentos, ni risas; no más sándwiches de media noche ni relatos bajo las estrellas.

Es un hecho, la Reina Julie Westerguard de las Islas del Sur ha muerto.

Sus hermanos mayores han vuelto a casa para asistir al funeral; Jensen y su esposa presiden la ceremonia en ausencia y disculpa del Rey. Robert y su prometida, le miran con algo similar a la tristeza. Damien le revuelve los cabellos y Dereck le palmea la espalda, ambos sabían que tan unido estaba a su madre.

Camina despacio hasta la cripta y deposita en ella una rosa blanca, llora en silencio y no escapa de la mirada de odio que le dirigen los trillizos, desde muy temprano en la mañana, Arthur, Roland y Alrik le han ignorado y entre ellos juegan a que no existe.

Frederick, Hendrick, William, Grant y James; sus antiguos compañeros de historias, sus cómplices en sus travesuras y sus hermanos más cercanos en edad le piden que sea fuerte, que luche contra el dolor y que de poco en poco lo supere, al ser los menores son los más afectados pero saben que deben mantenerse fuertes y unidos.

John llega a él y con la mirada le pide que le acompañe; en las caballerizas, Sitrón comprende el dolor por el que está pasando su amo. Hans abraza al caballo y llora desconsoladamente, sus rodillas fallan y cae al lodo; el equino flexiona las patas y se acomoda a su lado mientras él expulsa con lágrimas todo el dolor que puede.

Se ha prometido a sí mismo no volver a llorar.

•

En Arendelle, dos pequeñas de ocho y cinco años se escabullen de la cama. En el gran salón de bailes hay grandes montañas de nieve, escarcha subiendo por las paredes y se oyen las risas de dos inocentes hermanas que juegan con magia.

—¡Hola me dicen Olaf! Y adoro los abrazos —la fingida voz de Elsa en el muñeco de nieve divierte a su hermanita.

—Te adoro Olaf —dice ella al tiempo que lo abraza. Hay patinaje improvisado y saltos sobre los montículos de nieve.

—Elsa, atrápame —la pequeña pelirroja salta uno a uno los montículos de nieve cada vez más altos.

—Te tengo —con sus poderes, la heredera al trono de Arendelle crea la diversión.

—Otro más —pide con la voz divertida.

—Anna espera, no tan rápido —la primogénita resbala en el hielo, Anna salta sin cuidado, de las manos de Elsa escapa un rayo de hielo que pega en la cabeza de la menor. Anna cae inconsciente y su cabello es adornado por un mechón platinado. Las paredes se congelan por el miedo.

—Mamá, Papá —grita Elsa —. No. No, no… No te asustes Anna, yo te cuido.

Los Reyes han llegado tarde, un lazo entre hermanas está a punto de ser perdido.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» <strong>Impotencia.**

—Déjame en paz Anna.

Una vez más, la misma y asquerosa respuesta, no importa cuántas veces lo intente, Elsa no saldrá de su habitación. La pequeña princesa de diez años no entiende cuales fueron sus acciones o que habrá hecho mal para que esa amistad tan grande que la unía a su hermana se extinguiera.

Se detiene a meditar unos breves instantes, ante sus ojos de color aguamarina solo hay una puerta blanca con decoraciones azules, ¿Qué secretos se esconden detrás de ella? Anna quisiera saberlos, ¿Es que nadie confía en ella? Existen ocasiones en las que se siente inútil e impotente.

A veces, cuando la noche cae y todos duermen, ella baja a las cocinas y se roba un chocolate, a su regreso por el pasillo escucha llorar a Elsa; se contiene de querer tirar la puerta abajo, abrazar a su hermana y decirle que ella siempre estará a su lado.

—Tengo miedo, siguen creciendo.

Elsa se señala las manos y sus ojos viajan a las paredes de su habitación llenas de escarcha, la princesa se pasea de un lado a otro visiblemente nerviosa, no sabe qué hacer; su enemigo es el temor y ella ha crecido con el miedo de herir a los seres que más ama.

A veces solo quisiera escapar de todo.

—Sabes que empeoran cuando te alteras, cálmate —la voz de su Padre intenta infundirle un poco de paz, Adgar se acerca lentamente a ella pero es rechazado. Se siente impotente porque no puede ayudarla y solo acrecienta en ella el miedo —. Elsa, por favor...

—No, ya déjame… vete… no quiero hacerte daño.

Idún coloca una mano en el hombro de su Rey, sabe que Adgar no puede ayudarla y también comparte el sentimiento. En los ojos de su hija mayor solo hay reflejo del miedo y la incomprensión, ya no queda rastro de la inocencia de su infancia.

Ambos la miran con dolor.

•

—Tocado y hundido —una vez más cae al suelo derrotado —. Sí que eres un tonto Hans, así nunca podrás derrotarme.

—Quiero la revancha Grant —se levanta del suelo y recoge su espada —. Adelante, esta vez no perderé.

—Lo siento, pero tengo algunos asuntos mucho más importantes que atender —su hermano le da la espalda. A sus quince años debe entrenarse en el arte bélico de la espada. Es un buen jinete, pero sino sabe como utilizar un arma, no es nada.

John observa a lo lejos, ese pequeño arrogante y soberbio es como su hermano menor. Hans se sacude el polvo de sus pantalones y deja escapar un bufido exasperado.

—Hans… mañana partiré de viaje… puede ser la oportunidad que esperabas para convertirte en Almirante.

El pelirrojo sonríe, al fin algo para probar su valor.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» <strong>Abandono.**

—Los veo en dos semanas —la pelirroja de quince años ha pasado de largo la puerta de su hermana mayor, sabe que es inútil insistirle en salir, se arroja a los brazos de sus padres y los estrecha contra su cuerpo, ambos como representantes de Arendelle van camino a la boda de su sobrina, la princesa Rapunzel del Reino de Corona.

Elsa baja discretamente de su habitación mientras Kai ordena el equipaje. En sus ojos azules se refleja la confusión y el temor, no quiere hacerse responsable del reino mientras sus padres están fuera. No quiere que la abandonen.

—¿Tienen que viajar? —pregunta, esperando que la respuesta sea negativa.

—Confiamos en ti, Elsa.

Que fuertes palabras son las que le dedica su padre, no imagina que son las últimas que escuchará salir de su boca.

Sube a su habitación y desde la ventana los ve abordar el barco, los colores del atardecer le acompañan en la incertidumbre, mientras el navío se aleja del puerto, ella se convierte en la regente de su reino.

Se prepara para dormir mientras escucha a su hermana despedirse de Kai y Gerda. Su sueño se vuelve intranquilo, se mueve con violencia entre las sábanas y congela los bordes de su cama. Justo cuando la noche se vuelve tormentosa, escucha que llaman a su puerta; el rostro de su mayordomo de confianza le recibe temeroso y deprimido.

Las noticias no son nada agradables... Una tormenta ha sorprendido el barco de sus majestades en altamar. Los ojos de la heredera se abren con sorpresa.

El palacio de Arendelle se viste de negro, Elsa se niega a salir de su habitación, la puerta yace congelada. La ceremonia fúnebre solo es prescindida por el Obispo y la princesa Anna. La pobre pelirroja se desplaza lentamente por el palacio, es una sombra errante y sin rumbo fijo; observa con inseguridad la puerta blanca y decide tocar.

—¿Elsa?... sé que estas adentro... Me han preguntado ¿A dónde fue?... Que sea valiente, y de mi trate… te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar… —no hay respuesta del otro lado —. Tú eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame, ya no sé qué hacer...

La princesa cierra los ojos y se deja caer de espaldas contra la puerta. Espalda contra espalda, separadas solo por un trozo de madera… Elsa ha escuchado la canción de su hermana menor, también quiere salir y abrazarla, llorar y desahogarse juntas, pero sus poderes se lo han impedido.

Solo queda llorar y dejar salir el dolor en absoluta soledad.

—Lo siento... Anna.

•

Por sus hazañas en el mar, Hans ha regresado a las Islas del Sur convertido en Almirante, pero se ha encontrado con la terrible noticia de que su padre ha muerto. Confundido y en estado de shock se aleja del puerto, corre por la ciudad real y llega al cementerio donde las criptas de la Reina Julie y el Rey Klaus le reciben.

Ya ninguno de los dos está con él. Y entonces recuerda las palabras de Frederick, "_Lo__s seres humanos, son efímeros recuerdos de la vida, como gotas de agua que son expuestas al calor_" algún día él también morirá, pero antes quiere probar que también puede hacer grandes cosas.

Lo ha decidido, él quiere gobernar, quiere convertirse en un gran Rey como lo fue su padre y tener a su lado una gran Reina como su madre.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» <strong>Envidia.**

A sus oídos ha llegado la noticia de que la princesa Elsa de Arendelle ya tiene edad para ser Reina. El día de la coronación ha llegado. Desde el puerto, Hans observa correr a los niños con sus banderas verdes y púrpuras, las calles de la ciudad real lucen magníficamente decoradas con banderas que muestran el perfil de la Reina y la Princesa.

No existe mejor palabra para describir lo que los aldeanos sienten, que no sea felicidad.

Pero en el fondo de su alma, lo único que siente es envidia. Sí, envidia de una muchacha con mucha suerte; suerte de haber nacido primogénita, al igual que su estúpido hermano Jensen. Piensa que ella, poco o nada debe saber de cómo llevar un Reino tan magnifico como Arendelle.

Jamás en su vida ha visto a la princesa, ha escuchado rumores, que dicen que es muy reservada, extremadamente hermosa y muy inteligente, pero él tiene sus métodos y encantos para romper con todas y cada una de las barreras que se pongan sus víctimas.

—Vamos amigo, al palacio —toma las riendas de Sitrón y baja de su galeón.

—Hans, no cometas una locura.

—Ya basta de sermones John.

El castaño niega ante las absurdas ideas de su amigo. Han viajado juntos por varios reinos en busca de una heredera al trono, el deseo que siente Hans de convertirse en Rey se ha convertido en una obsesión enfermiza. Y John cree que hasta que no toque fondo, no recapacitará en sus acciones.

Cuanto más alto se suba, definitivamente más dura es la caída.

El príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, con veintitrés años se cree digno de poseer una corona; ha ensayado su plan un sinfín de veces; es simple, acercarse cordialmente a la Reina, descubrir sus secretos, intentar enamorarla, ganarse su confianza y pedirle que se case con él para llegar al trono. No puede fallar.

Distraído en su andar, repasando su plan en la mente, choca contra algo o alguien, una mujer… es bella… algo menor a él y es el pequeño desperfecto a su plan, esa mujer se llama Anna de Arendelle.

•

El gran día llego, se siente nerviosa y se pregunta a sí misma si será capaz de cumplir con el derecho que le pertenece por nacimiento. ¿Podrá ser capaz de controlar sus poderes?

Escucha a través de la puerta, la emoción de su hermana menor y siente un poco de envidia. Si, envidia de Anna, ella no tiene que gobernar porque es la menor. No tiene que guardar las apariencias, porque es completamente normal, no tiene poderes. Camina hacia la ventana y observa a toda la gente que entra a la explanada del palacio. Todos esperan grandes cosas de ella.

—Lo que hay en ti… no dejes ver… —camina lentamente hacia el cuadro de su padre, la misma pose valiente de su coronación intenta imitar —. Buena chica, tu siempre debes ser… No has, de abrir… tu corazón.

Toma los objetos de la mesa a manera de ensayo pero los congela.

—Un movimiento en falso y lo sabrán…

Y si, siente envidia de Anna porque ella puede salir y ser libre, gozarse de la alegría de vivir, mientras ella seguirá viviendo con el temor de congelar a alguien. Anna podrá enamorarse y ella seguirá viviendo con el miedo a sus poderes de hielo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» <strong>Miedo.**

¿Quién rayos se supone es ese Hans de las Islas del Sur? Su querida hermana le ha presentado a su ¿prometido? Debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto, es completamente ridículo, ¡Se acaban de conocer!

El Príncipe esconde algo, esa mirada esmeralda y ese porte varonil le atraen mucho y al mismo tiempo le dan mala espina. No hay otra opción, aunque le rompa el corazón a Anna deberá negarse a bendecir el matrimonio, su hermana es muy inocente ¿Qué sabe ella del amor de verdad?

—Deseas mi bendición pero la respuesta es _No_ —esa frase inicio todo, una discusión entre hermanas, un reclamo por el abandono y la ignorancia de años, un desliz accidental y sus poderes han quedado al descubierto.

—¡Hechicería! —El Duque de Weselton le acusa irracionalmente —. Yo sabía que algo extraño se escondía aquí —Elsa mira a todos los presentes con temor, lleva su mano al pecho mientras los rumores en la sala aumentan; abre bruscamente la puerta y huye del palacio, corre entre la gente de su pueblo y se pierde a las orillas del fiordo.

—Elsa espera...

No quiere hacerle daño a nadie… se aleja de Anna y de Hans, dejando al pueblo de Arendelle en un invierno a destiempo.

•

Ver huir de esa manera a la Reina Elsa, le recordó enormemente a cuando era pequeño y huía de sus hermanos trillizos. Esa mirada en el rostro de Elsa, era la misma que él solía llevar cuando el miedo era su compañero constante, recuerda que cuando los tres estaban en casa, sin el amor y protección de su madre, siempre era fácil convertirlo en víctima de sus agresiones.

Sus planes han dado un giro inesperado, la Reina ha huido y la princesa Anna ha ido tras ella. Se ha quedado a cargo de Arendelle y muy en el fondo desea que ambas mueran para quedarse con el Reino, pero ¿De qué manera? Sí él y la princesa aún no se han casado.

—Demonios.

Ahora deberá ir a la montaña y traer a Anna de regreso. O en su defecto, deshacerse de la Reina.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» Libertad.<strong>**

Sus acciones no serán fáciles de olvidar, pero Elsa sabe que nada puede solucionar. Se aleja montaña arriba caminando entre la nieve y el hielo, sus elementos naturales. La luz de la noche hace que la nieve brille y que cualquier huella se pierda en el manto que cae y se acumula.

Ella, es la _Reina de las Nieves..._ Y el viento a su alrededor, emite sonidos que simulan una tormenta, nacen de su interior y no lo puede contener.

—No los dejes entrar... no les permitas ver —se repite una y otra vez —. Sé la chica buena que siempre has debido ser... "_Sí Elsa, hay que ocultarlo, no hay que dejar que lo sepan... pero ¿¡Qué más da ahora!?" _Ya lo saben..

Se quita el guante y lo arroja a varios metros lejos de ella, de sus manos escapa nieve y hielo. Juega con sus movimientos y crea al pequeño Olaf. Se cruza de brazos y deja escapar de sus labios una sonrisa sincera, sin darse vuelta, sin azotar la puerta...

Ya no le importa lo que dirán ni lo que harán, solo hay que dejar que la tormenta cobre fuerza, que ruja como el león sobre su presa...

—Al fin, que el frió es parte de mi "_Es parte de mi y de mi corazón... de mi alma... de mi vida entera._

Es gracioso como la distancia parece hacer todo un poco más pequeño. Esos miedos que la controlaban ya no están más. Es hora de divertirse, hora de ver que tan fuerte es, de probar sus limites y romperlos todos. Ya no hay reglas, ni aciertos, ni errores... Ella es libre.

Es una con el viento y el cielo, ya nunca más la verán llorar. Hay un impulso en sus manos y el poder fluye a través del aire.

—Mi alma... forma espirales de color, se funde en fractales a mi alrededor.

Y su pensamiento se cristaliza como una ventisca helada... Ya no mirará atrás, el pasado es parte del pasado. Sus vestidos solemnes se transforman en un hermoso vestido celeste, la niña perfecta se ha ido, se pone de pie frente al nuevo amanecer, su rostro madura y cierra las puertas de su palacio.

Elsa es libre.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» <strong>Admiración.**

Se encuentra a los pies de las escalinatas del palacio de hielo. Es una construcción magnifica e imponente, no imaginaba que el poder de la Reina Elsa fuese tan impresionante. Le hace recordar a la historia del Rey Midas, solo que ella convierte en hielo y nieve a todo objeto que la rodee.

—Buscaremos a la Princesa, si se encuentran con la Reina, no deben hacerle daño —los soldados de Arendelle le obedecen ciegamente, pero ve un poco de maldad en los secuaces de Weselton. Un gran montículo de nieve se transforma en el fiel guardaespaldas de Elsa, Marshmallow.

Con gran agilidad esquiva los ataques, sus ojos se dirigen a la puerta de cristal y ve el asustado rostro de la Reina, en verdad ella no quiere hacer daño a nadie, solo quiere estar sola.

Gira sobre sí mismo para evitar ser aplastado. Los hombres de Weselton se le han adelantado y entrado al palacio, por ningún motivo piensa quedarse atrás, con su espada corta la pierna de Marshmallow y corre hacia el palacio. El hombre de nieve lo derriba y queda colgado de las escalinatas. Con ayuda de los soldados sube para dirigirse al palacio.

El interior del edificio es aún más hermoso de lo que imaginó, extrañamente se siente atraído por el misterioso poder que posee la Reina de Arendelle.

—Aléjense de mí.

Esa frase llega a sus oídos, con espada en mano, corre escaleras arriba en busca de la soberana. El salón esta repleto de hielo que brilla de un color dorado ¿Qué significa? Y ahí esta ella; de pie, al centro e imponente, haciendo gala de sus poderes sobrenaturales.

Esa mirada en su bello rostro, no es la de una chiquilla asustada. Es una mirada digna de una poderosa Reina.

_La Reina de las Nieves._

—Reina Elsa... No se convierta en el monstruo que todos creen que es.

No sabe de donde le han salido esas palabras, incluso él mismo se ha asombrado al decirlas. Elsa detiene su ataque y mira con preocupación lo que ha hecho. Los ojos esmeraldas de Hans se dirigen a ella, extiende la mano para alcanzarla pero despierta de su ensimismamiento y corre a desviar la flecha.

3… 2… 1… La araña de hielo cae…

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» Contemplación.<strong>**

Envuelta por una cálida manta, el cuerpo de la Reina descansa en los brazos del príncipe sureño. Hans cabalga lentamente sobre Sitrón y con rumbo directo al palacio de Arendelle. Sus planes han cambiado con respecto a los iniciales, para guardar las apariencias de su verdadera imagen ha decidido regresar a Elsa a casa.

—¿Qué hace esa hechicera aquí? —la ardillosa voz del Duque de Weselton le irrita, ¿Cómo se atreve esa misera rata, llamar a Elsa de esa manera? —. Nos destruirá a todos.

—Ella es la Reina de Arendelle.

—¡Es una bruja! —dice haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

Hans enfurecido, deja en brazos de un soldado, el menudo cuerpo de la rubia. Toma al anciano por la solapa de su camisa y sus ojos le fulminan. Su mano se cierra en un puño que no dudaría en estampar en el vejete frente a él, pero hacerlo solo le creará problemas.

—No permitiré que desprestigie a la Reina de esa manera... No en mi presencia.

Recoge a Elsa de los brazos de su guardia y baja con ella al calabozo, suavemente la recuesta en el peltre humedecido y le mira con ternura. En sus manos coloca gruesos grilletes, solo por precaución.

—Es una pena que alguien tan hermosa como tú, tenga que morir. Todo hubiese sido más fácil sino te hubieses negado a mi boda con Anna.

Se quita el guante de la mano y acaricia su mejilla, su tacto cálido hace contraste inmediatamente con la piel fría de Elsa. Su dedo indice se desliza hasta la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos esmeraldas se nublan y sin pensarlo se inclina hacia su rostro, puede respirar el mismo aire que ella. Se encuentra deseando que la distancia se acorté pero se detiene a centímetros de sus labios rojos. Sacude la cabeza y se incorpora.

—Lo siento... Tengo una nación que gobernar.

Cierra con llave el calabozo y se detiene a contemplar a la figura que descansa en él. Guarda las llaves y sube a encontrarse con los ministros, aún tiene que encontrar a Anna.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» <strong>Enojo.**

Y todos sus planes se vinieron abajo desde el momento en que ese candelabro de cristal no mato a la Reina, cuando él, en su buena acción decidió llevarla de regreso al palacio, cuando quedó prendado de su magnífica belleza en los calabozos y cuando ese tonto y ridículo 'acto de amor verdadero' surtió efecto.

Con dolor aún recuerda las palabras de Anna "_Aquí el único corazón de hielo, es el tuyo_" y después ese terrible puñetazo en la nariz. Y aunque no quiera admitirlo, es verdad, su corazón se congeló desde el momento en que el brillo de los ojos azules de su madre se apagó y por el palacio dejo de existir el aroma fresco a lavanda.

Sí, está enojado; enojado consigo mismo porque dejo que una tonta y ridícula ambición lo hundiera. En el fondo de su alma, sabe que sus padres no están para nada orgullosos de él.

Está sentado en su celda del barco francés y más coraje nace en él al escuchar decir al ministro que reportara su conducta a sus hermanos mayores, como si eso les importará.

No hay rastro de John, eso quiere decir que le ha abandonado, su amigo Sitrón se ha quedado en Arendelle y lo único que espera es que le traten con bien. Sin ánimo, levanta los ojos del suelo y se encuentra con unos orbes azules, son los mismos que le han cautivado pues la dueña de esos maravillosos ojos es una diosa comparada con otras mujeres que haya conocido.

—Su Majestad… —la Reina ha decidido visitarle antes de partir rumbo a las Islas del Sur.

—Príncipe Hans —y no escucha nada de lo que le dice —. Estoy consciente de que sus acciones y algunas de sus decisiones no fueron las mejores en cuanto a mi persona —quiere tomar ese delgado cuello entre sus manos y cerrar el paso al aire hasta que la vida escape de su cuerpo —. Pero le agradezco de todo corazón lo que hizo por mi pueblo.

Abre los ojos sorprendido, ¿Ella le está dando las gracias por ese acto tan insignificante?

—No fue nada… _Majestad _—y una vez más se pierde en esos orbes celestes.

—Espero su hermano tenga piedad de usted... no se que decirle, supongo que '_buen viaje_', será suficiente para usted _Alteza _—y dándole la espalda se retira, el aire le revuelve sus rubios cabellos y a él llega el dulce aroma de su perfume, debe ser una locura pero es un fresco y nostálgico aroma a lavanda.

No sabe cuál será su destino al llegar a casa, ¿Jensen tendrá piedad de él? Lo que pase de ahora en adelante no le importa...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» <strong>Vergüenza.**

Todos a su alrededor ríen divertidos, que conveniente ha sido para el Rey Jensen reunir a los doce hermanos. De pie frente al trono, vestido con su traje de la guardia marina, el décimotercer príncipe heredero de las Islas del Sur, Hans Christian Westerguard está listo para recibir su castigo.

—Debido a tus aberrantes acciones en el Reino vecino de Arendelle, este consejo te ha encontrado culpable… —y ahí viene el veredicto —. Y te sentencia a… —pronto podrá reunirse con sus progenitores —. Dos años de servicio en la corte de Su Majestad, la Reina Elsa.

—¿Qué? —sus ojos se abren con sorpresa. Claro debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto de su hermano mayor. Tener cuarenta y dos años le ha fundido el cerebro —¿Es una broma Jensen? En ese reino todos me odian.

—¿Y qué mejor manera de castigarte que vivir con el odio que tanto temes?

—Tendrás que vivir con la vergüenza de no poseer un título real Hans, hasta que hayas cumplido con los deberes que ahí te impongan y la Reina lo considere, podrás regresar a casa por tu honor —Robert se cree rey pero solo es el príncipe consorte de un reino en Europa.

Sale del salón real y camina lentamente hacia su habitación, tiene que preparar todo para su regreso a Arendelle.

Al menos ahora si podrá realizar sus planes como quiere, no más errores ni jugar al niño enamorado. Solo necesita un pequeño descuido de su real Majestad y su mano podría deslizarse lentamente hasta su copa de vino, unas gotas de veneno y adiós Reina Elsa.

Una risa psicópata escapa de sus labios. Mira hacia el atardecer antes de caer inconsciente. Arthur, Roland y Alrik han decidido jugarle una broma antes de su partida.

•

Los nervios por recibir nuevamente a su casi asesino regresan a ella. Pequeños copos de nieve danzan a su alrededor. Camina de un lado a otro en su estudio, vaya idea la del Rey Jensen. Pero claro sino la aceptaba terminaría perdiendo relaciones con el Sur. Un lujo que no puede darse desde su corte de relaciones con Weselton.

—Deja de dar tantas vueltas, me mareas.

—Lo siento, solo que no puedo controlarlo… Hans regresará a Arendelle.

—Y no en calidad de príncipe. Por lo que el Rey explica en su carta es que tu dispones de su persona, puedes nombrarlo sirviente o esclavo —Anna sacude la carta frente a su rostro como si se tratase de un animal muerto.

—No importa… lo único que quiero es que se mantenga lejos de ti. Ya mucho daño te ha hecho.

—Oh Elsa, no te preocupes por mí, siempre puedo volver a romperle la nariz —ambas hermanas ríen divertidas. Y por la mente de Elsa cruza un poco de pena y vergüenza por el príncipe sureño.

—Anna, por favor, nada de violencia.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» <strong>Arrepentimiento.**

Cuatrocientos cincuenta y dos días han transcurrido… más de un año en Arendelle. ¿Y a que conclusión ha llegado? Bueno, pues que odia todo. Odia su clima; no tan cálido como en las Islas ni tan frío como cuando llegó el invierno eterno. Odia a sus habitantes, ¿Es que acaso no paran de reír?

Odia a la princesa, durante sus primeros meses de estadía, Anna no perdía la oportunidad de restregarle en cara que nunca sería Rey, que sus planes habían fallado y que nunca encontraría la felicidad, menos mal que por el embarazo ahora se mantenía quieta y sus burlas habían disminuido considerablemente, aún le hacía la vida imposible pero al menos era considerada.

Odia no poseer su título real y sobretodo odia a su Reina. Esa rubia de veintidós casi veintitrés años ha cambiado mucho, ya no hay rastro de la asustadiza muchacha de la coronación, ahora posee un dominio completo sobre sus poderes de hielo, gala misma que ha presenciado el primer día cuando le congeló de los pies hasta el cuello para advertirle de su estancia en el Reino.

—Hans… Su Majestad espera el té —Kai es el mayordomo de más confianza —. Y ya sabes cómo le gusta.

—Sí… —responde sin ánimo. Siempre con dos cucharadas de azúcar y acompañado de galletas de chocolate glaseadas. Suspira con resignación, pronto terminará su castigo y regresará a casa, lo que realmente anhela es tomar su navío y hacerse a la mar.

Con la bandeja de plata del servicio en una mano, llama a la puerta del estudio privado. No hay respuesta. Abre lentamente la puerta y la escena que se encuentra es diferente a la que esperaba.

Sobre el escritorio de roble lleno de papeles y tratados se encuentra la Reina Elsa, su cabeza descansa sobre el brazo derecho al compás de su respiración lenta y pausada. El extenso trabajo de semanas anteriores la tiene completamente agotada. Piensa si lo prudente sería despertarla para su té de la tarde o dejarla descansar.

—Majestad… —llama levemente —. Reina Elsa —un suave y constante movimiento sobre su hombro le hace abrir lentamente los ojos —. He traído su té —Elsa se asusta por la presencia del ex príncipe en su estudio y le congela las manos en un acto reflejo.

—¿Pero qué…? —Hans cae de espaldas por el susto y todo el contenido caliente se derrama sobre él —¡Auch! ¿Por qué hizo eso?

—Lo siento tanto —Elsa se arrodilla a un lado de su mayordomo para quitarle el hielo de las manos y aplicarle algo de escarcha a la quemadura sobre la ropa —¿Qué hace usted en mi estudio?

—Le traigo el té de la tarde, ¿recuerda? —en un movimiento repentino, ambas manos chocan en el aire, una descarga eléctrica y de un momento a otro se encuentran sumergidos en un silencio incómodo. Hans toma la mano de Elsa y entrecruza sus dedos, siente el frió apagarse mientras sus ojos se pierden en la mirada de la Reina. Su corazón late con fuerza y despierta del aturdimiento.

—Iré por otra taza.

—Está bien, déjelo así Hans, iré a descansar… supongo que le veré en la cena —y tan rápido como puede, la Reina abandona el estudio. Elsa no se detiene a preguntar que fue lo que pasó ahí dentro, su corazón se encuentra desbocado y late con fuerza, apoya la espalda en la pared y lleva su mano al pecho, regula su respiración y se esconde en la privacidad de su habitación.

Para Hans todo es confuso, desde hace algunos meses atrás la Reina se comporta de manera extraña, él supone que aún le incomoda su presencia.

El pelirrojo se acerca a recoger los restos de la vajilla y sin querer sus ojos dan con uno de los documentos. Algo en su interior se remueve de manera posesiva. Nadie, nunca nadie se atreverá a ponerle un dedo encima a Elsa. Algo desconocido le invade al leer esa propuesta matrimonial.

Son celos.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» Celos.<strong>**

¿Un almuerzo de bienvenida? Hans deja escapar un bufido mientras carga en su mano la bandeja del servicio. La Reina Elsa organizó una pequeña celebración por el arribo del príncipe Jules de Oeste a Arendelle.

Ese joven castaño, de ojos ambarinos, de porte elegante, caballeroso, sincero, apuesto e... idiota (a criterio de Hans) quiere cortejar a la joven rubia. A ella no parece molestarle y mucho menos incomodarle, al fin que como mujer, su deber es buscar un Rey y posteriormente darle a su pueblo un heredero.

Sacude su cabeza al imaginarse a esos dos tomados de la mano, haciéndose cariños indiscretos y compartiendo el lecho de la cama en un acto impuro.

—Sí las miradas matarán, el príncipe Jules estaría muerto.

El pelirrojo deja escapar un respingo nervioso, Anna sabe ser muy sigilosa cuando se lo propone. Ambos miran a la pareja que disfruta de un bocadillo en el patio central del palacio; la presencia del pelirrojo puede ser solicitada en cualquier momento, pues Hans es el mayordomo personal de Elsa, solo por ese insignificante detalle se encuentra asqueado de tanta melosidad.

—¿No deberías estar descansando? —pregunta curioso al fijar sus ojos en el abultado vientre de la princesa.

—Estoy harta de permanecer en cama. Además el día es hermoso, ¿No lo crees así?

Hans niega y rueda los ojos ante la poca responsabilidad de Anna, pese a que pronto se convertirá en madre sigue siendo una chiquilla. Gira de media vuelta para preparar más té y un leve quejido lo alerta, su mirada da con el pequeño charco de liquido viscoso que empapa la falda del vestido de la princesa.

—¿Anna?, ¿Qué ocurre?

—El bebé... ya viene —ella se aferra con fuerza al brazo de su ex-prometido —. Hans, por favor...

Deja caer la bandeja del servicio y toma a la pelirroja entre sus brazos; Elsa y Jules escuchan el ruido y se atemorizan por la escena frente a sus ojos. El rostro de Anna muestra sufrimiento y el de Hans desesperación. Entendiendo la situación, Elsa deja al príncipe de Oeste en medio del jardín y corre en auxilio de su hermana.

Sin pensar en sus acciones, Hans patea la puerta del palacio y corre en busca de una habitación. Anna deja escapar un alarido de dolor y se aferra a su cuello.

—Resiste Anna. Pronto podrás tenerlo entre tus brazos.

Él no es el padre del bebé pero se siente lleno de felicidad al escuchar su llanto. Kristoff sale de la habitación y le extiende la mano, lo ha perdonado por sus errores y le agradece sin palabras que haya ayudado a su esposa. Jules le mira con recelo y sospecha.

Elsa sale de la habitación y se arroja a sus brazos, Hans la recibe confundido y la estrecha contra sí.

—Gracias... Hans. Es una hermosa niña, tengo una sobrina.

Ella también le ha perdonado... Pero Jules de Oeste no está feliz y le mira con celos, él también quiere tener a la rubia entre sus brazos, aunque sus intenciones no sean tan puras.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» Determinación.<strong>**

Él sabía que Oeste tramaba algo malo, de un salto monta en Sitrón y se dirige con prontitud al castillo de la montaña norte. Elsa a sido secuestrada.

—Rápido amigo... debemos llegar. Resiste Elsa, ya voy.

Una vez más se encuentra frente al palacio de hielo, abre las puertas del castillo de par en par y se encuentra de frente al Príncipe Jules. No hay rastro de sus dos guardias ni de Elsa. Debe permanecer alerta.

—Déjala ir, mal nacido.

—El redimido en busca de amor... Es una pena que ella no te corresponda.

¿De que habla ese idiota? Él no busca amor ni comprensión. Escucha el chasquido de unos dedos y dos fuertes soldados de Oeste le toman por sorpresa, con prontitud desenfunda su espada y se defiende de los ataques. Hacía tanto que no estaba en un combate que resbala en el hielo, cae y recibe un corte profundo en su abdomen.

—¡Hans! —esa voz es de Elsa. Jules se acerca a él con espada en mano, le patea fuertemente para darle vuelta y contemplar su rostro de dolor —. Jules no le hagas daño.

—Tranquila querida, todo terminará pronto.

El castaño alza su arma para dar la estocada final, pero el pelirrojo haciendo amago de todas sus fuerzas le atraviesa el corazón con su arma... El traidor a Arendelle cae muerto junto a él mientras siente la viscosidad de su sangre.

Siente frío mientras observa su cuerpo congelarse, se desata una fuerte tormenta que congela a los dos soldados de Oeste. Débil y adolorido contempla al fuerte remolino que se aproxima hacia su cuerpo, dentro de esa nube de nieve y hielo se encuentra Elsa de Arendelle.

—Elsa no... no te... conviertas... —respira entrecortadamente —. En el... monstruo... que todos creen... que eres.

—Descansa Hans.

Y cierra sus ojos adentrándose en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» <strong>Amor.**

¿Realmente importa cómo sucedió? Ni a ella ni a él se les hace mucho problema. Se cumple el día quinientos noventa y nueve de un Hans Westerguard en Arendelle y poco a poco su corazón se descongela. Que gran ironía, que una persona con poderes de hielo le haga sentirse más cálido.

Después del pequeño incidente con Jules de Oeste, la relación con _Su Majestad _se volvió más amena. Esa noche tras largo tiempo de reposo el ex-príncipe se da una escapada a la biblioteca, necesita distraer su mente de algo que viene torturándolo. Toma el primer libro que encuentra y antes de perderse en sus páginas, algo le alerta.

—Solo iré por un libro —nervioso busca escondite, pero es demasiado tarde —. Hans… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al escuchar su voz, el pelirrojo se pasma y un sentimiento de serenidad le invade, siente escalofríos acompañados de un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad, palpitaciones y estomago revuelto, sus manos sudan y son la prueba de que su pasado ha sido cancelado. En la víspera del día seiscientos Hans se da cuenta de que está enamorado y no puede o más bien no quiere aceptarlo.

•

Pasea alegre por los jardines de su palacio en compañía del príncipe, es el día setecientos. Solo quedan treinta días antes de que el sureño parta a casa. Sus acciones para con Arendelle y ella misma han sido fructíferas. Le había salvado de un matrimonio casi arriesgando su vida. Era el consentido de su sobrina Annalise, cosa que disgustaba enormemente a su hermana. Y se había convertido en un compañero íntimo de pláticas.

Podían pasar largas horas enfrascados en una charla sobre cualquier tipo de tema, a veces rozaban sus manos y se sonrojaban como dos tontos adolescentes. Para Hans, ese tiempo en Arendelle, le había servido, mira al cielo y se pregunta si sus padres estarán orgullosos de sus nuevas acciones.

—Hans —llama ella y le mira ligeramente cohibida —¿Deseas regresar al Sur?

Esa pregunta le extraña por completo. Claro que no desea regresar al Sur —. Sí así lo desea su Majestad, así será

—Lo que yo desee no importa. —Elsa apoya la espalda en uno de los árboles —¿Quieres quedarte en Arendelle... conmigo?

Sin pensarlo se acerca a ella para cerrarle el paso entre el árbol y su cuerpo. Eso no parece incomodar a la soberana, es más, parece desear ese acercamiento. Con su mano izquierda acaricia su mejilla y pasa el índice por la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Alguna vez has dado un beso, Elsa? —pregunta con la voz algo ronca.

—No —responde ella, cerrando los ojos. Él sonríe de lado.

—Imagine eso, ya que no soportas a nadie cerca de ti

—Parece que lo voy superando —sus rostros están tan cerca uno de otro que prácticamente respiran el mismo aire.

—Para que un beso esa efectivo... tienes que desearlo, ¿realmente lo deseas? —el pelirrojo mueve la cara y sin esperar la respuesta, sus labios acarician suavemente la mandíbula de la rubia, ya nadie piensa nada, quizá solo en la mínima distancia física que los separa y así termina con la tortura, besa con devoción sus labios y ella corresponde con la misma flama.

Sus labios se abren camino por los ajenos, sus lenguas danzan en sincronía mientras las manos de ambos se apoyan en el cuerpo del otro. Se separan por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Ambos perdidos en el azul y verde de sus miradas.

—Te amo Elsa —confiesa.

—Y yo a ti Hans —lo estrecha en un abrazo escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, luego se pone de puntillas y comparten otro beso, uno que se mueve suavemente.

Desde la ventana, Anna y Olaf celebran dicho encuentro. Al fin se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» <strong>Placer.**

—Sí acepto —y con esas palabras su compromiso matrimonial ha concluido. Desde ese preciso momento él ha dejado de ser un marginado y un príncipe exiliado para convertirse en amigo, compañero, esposo, amante y en menos importancia Rey.

Toma a Elsa de la cintura y se acerca levemente a ella, acaricia de forma delicada sus labios con los suyos y se encuentra deseando que la distancia termine.

—Por el poder que se me confiere, yo los declaro marido y mujer —y sin más, sella sus labios con los de ella en un beso sincero.

Y por primera vez a Elsa ese beso le sabe a esperanza, es un sentimiento puro y correcto, sabe a un nuevo comienzo, uno que ambos han elegido.

•

Y ella no puede imaginarse de otra forma que no fuese aquella. Amada y deseada por el hombre que se ha convertido en su vida entera; en la oscuridad de su habitación, Elsa se deja llevar por la pasión sin medir consecuencias, está nerviosa pero no se arrepiente de nada, en su mente siempre tendrá el recuerdo del día más feliz de su vida.

—Mi Rey —ella camina lentamente hacia el pelirrojo y se desabotona su bata de baño, su cabello platinado yace quebrado por las ondas de la trenza y cae libremente por su espalda.

—Mi Reina —al caer la bata, un camisón blanco de encaje adorna el cuerpo de su esposa.

Hans la atrae hacia su cuerpo y sus manos suben por sus caderas y cintura, ella entrelaza sus brazos a su cuello y le besa la frente, el pelirrojo la levanta del suelo y gira con ella hasta caer sobre la cama, ambos ríen. Lentamente el pelirrojo se deshace de las prendas de su esposa.

Sobre la cama de su habitación; besa, acaricia y venera el cuerpo de quien ama. Bajo las sábanas se crea una danza primitiva de amor, cuyo único testigo es la luz de la luna, las prendas desaparecen para dar paso a dos cuerpos sudados, extasiados y desnudos. Hans besa la piel nívea de Elsa desde los hombros hasta el hueco de su cuello, sube por la mandíbula y reclama sus labios con pasión.

Ella le acaricia la espalda mientras deja escapar un ronco suspiro. El pelirrojo desciende y besa su plano vientre, sus ojos le miran con malicia mientras su boca se ocupa de la femineidad de la Reina. Nunca nadie le había dado el placer que Hans le regala en ese momento, la rubia arquea la espalda y cierra sus manos en puños sobre las sábanas, con sus movimientos le ordena silenciosamente continuar... el primer orgasmo rodea a la soberana y Hans se limpia el rastro de su rostro.

—Soy tuya... Hans. Por siempre y para siempre.

—Lo sé, mi amor. Yo también soy eternamente tuyo.

Ambos se miran a los ojos y se adentran a un mundo de silencio, un silencio que solo es roto por los suspiros de placer de la rubia y la agitación del pelirrojo, ninguno quiere que ese contacto íntimo termine, se siente tan bien estar entre los brazos de quien aman.

Ella es hielo y él fuego... se complementan a la perfección. Ambos comparten un demandante beso y sienten la calidez de la boca del otro… Elsa enlaza sus manos al cuello y siente bajo la yema de sus dedos la suavidad de su cabello rojizo, gime y libera un poco de su poder cuando Hans le hace rodear su cadera con las piernas. Ella toca la piel del torso y Hans deja escapar un gemido que la reina atrapa en un beso.

—¿Ahora? —pregunta con la voz cargada de placer.

—Estoy lista —y vuelve a reclamar sus labios.

Hans se coloca en una posición que le permite comodidad a ella, gruñe involuntariamente cuando la reina se frota contra él, presionando... provocándole a seguir inconscientemente su vaivén…

—Te amo —dice él con la voz cargada de pasión antes de invadir su cuerpo y reclamar como suyo su preciada virginidad.

—Yo… también… te… amo… —y así, ambos se pierden en un mundo nuevo, un mundo de jadeos, besos, caricias y embestidas… un mundo donde solo ellos y nadie más existe.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>»» Angustia.<strong>  
><strong>****

Se sienta, se levanta, camina un poco y vuelve a sentarse. Lleva su mano a sus cabellos y suspira nervioso. Su cuerpo entero está lleno de angustia y temor. Sus ojos viajan hasta la puerta blanca y la encuentra cerrada.

—Demonios, ya han tardado —dice visiblemente exasperado.

—Es normal, es primeriza —sus ojos esmeraldas viajan hacia el rubio de ojos ambarinos que se encuentra apoyado en la pared —. Yo también estaba muy nervioso, ¿recuerdas?

Vuelve a bufar y sigue caminando en círculos frente a la habitación de su esposa. Susurra palabras que solo él logra escuchar, Elsa está por dar a luz al primogénito de Arendelle, al heredero de la Corona, a su hijo.

Su primer hijo con la mujer que ama.

La puerta de la habitación se llena de escarcha al tiempo que los gritos de Elsa comienzan, Hans es detenido por la mano de Kristoff. Sabe que no debe entrar, pero su corazón sufre con cada grito de dolor que escucha de ella, quisiera estar a su lado, tomar su mano y susurrarle al oído que todo saldrá bien.

Después de horas que parecían una eternidad, los gritos se apagan y la escarcha desaparece. El palacio se inunda con el llanto de un bebé. Las puertas se abren y de la habitación salen las parteras, todas con el rostro cansado.

Anna sale de la habitación y le sonríe a Kristoff, en sus manos lleva un pequeño bulto de mantas azules. Hans abre los ojos y una lágrima escapa de ellos. Su pequeño príncipe es idéntico a su madre, de cabello rubio platinado y piel lechosa; tiene su dedito dentro de la boca y mantiene los ojos cerrados.

—Felicidades Hans, es un varón —Anna le entrega a su bebé con sumo cuidado y señala a su hermana que se encuentra profundamente dormida sobre la cama —Fue un parto muy difícil, esta cansada; cuando despierte conocerá a su bebé.

—Gracias Anna —Hans entra y se acomoda a su lado —. Gracias por todo Elsa —besa la frente de su esposa y la de su hijo. Ella despierta unos momentos para ver a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida —. Príncipe Adgar Westerguard de Arendelle —le dice con cariño. Ella sonríe y toda la angustia desaparece en el Rey.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» <strong>Paz.**

Es eso que siente su corazón; su cabello y barba han sido pinceladas de blanco con la edad. Pequeñas arrugas comienzan a aparecer en su rostro pero sus ojos esmeraldas aún conservan ese brillo paternal. Se mira al espejo y un rostro diferente le devuelve la mirada, sino se conociera diría que ve a su padre reflejado.

Han pasado treinta años desde su matrimonio con Elsa. Tiene cincuenta y seis años. Tuvo tres hijos, dos varones y una pequeña. Los tiempos exigen un cambio y por decisión propia ambos han decidido renunciar a la corona de Arendelle.

Es su deseo disfrutar lo que les queda de vida en una pequeña cabaña del bosque. Elsa también es víctima de la edad. A sus cincuenta y cuatro años, su cabello rubio platinado tiene unas cuantas hebras blancas casi invisibles por el color mismo.

Su vida es como el cuento del hilo rojo; cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas, el hilo puede estirarse, enredarse, separarse pero jamás romperse. Desde su regreso a Arendelle, pasando por su primera noche como marido y mujer hasta el nacimiento de su último hijo algo es seguro, jamas dejará de amarla. Su destino era estar junto a ella.

Sus terribles acciones del pasado le indicaron el camino hacia su felicidad. Arendelle le vio partir marginado, regresar como esclavo, redimir sus pecados y poseer el cuerpo de su Reina.

—Cariño, es hora —y ahí esta la dueña de sus pensamientos.

—Sigo enojado —dice mientras ella le acomoda sus medallas.

—Tienen sangre Westerguard, era obvio que algo así iba a suceder —dice mientras ríe.

—Los hemos educado para poseer la Corona y de repente ¿Ninguno la quiere?, esos dos jovencitos se parecen más a ti que a mi.

—No intentes culparme, educarlos no ha sido nada fácil amor.

—Adgar me sorprendió al renunciar, así sin más y sin explicación; y Patrick por decir que no le interesaba asumir el lugar de su hermano, no los entiendo.

—Deja de quejarte Hans, Julie será una excelente Reina, la he educado para ello.

—Es mi pequeña, no esta lista para esto... solo espero sus hermanos la protejan.

Sus hijos y sobrinos llenaron de alegría Arendelle mientras eran pequeños; Adgar tan parecido a su madre pero con los ojos de color esmeralda; Patrick, una copia de él mismo con los ojos azules y su pequeña Julie, la heredera de los poderes de su madre.

De parte de Anna y Kristoff; la princesa Annalise, copia exacta de su abuela Idún; los gemelos Cliff y Eiren, casi idénticos, rubios de ojos azules y ambarinos, y el más pequeño Dante, pelirrojo de ojos ambar.

Paz es lo que siente su alma al ver coronada a su hija. Y escuchar al pueblo repetir a viva voz.

—¡Viva la Reina Julie!

Sí, viva la Reina Julie, ella es casi idéntica a su abuela de quien recibe el nombre, sus ojos son azules y su cabello castaño rojizo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» Orgullo.<strong>**

Ante la amenaza inminente en la que se encuentra Arendelle, la Reina Julie Westerguard debe tomar una decisión. Aún no puede creer que su propio primo, el Rey de las Islas del Sur, le declarará la guerra a su nación.

—Henry esta llevando este asunto a otro nivel.

—Estoy preparado para proteger Arendelle, tendré todo listo en el puerto, solo sí tú me das la autorización Julie.

La pelirroja lleva sus manos al mentón y deja escapar un suspiro, mira a sus dos hermanos y a sus primos frente a ella. No ha pasado ni un año desde que tomo el trono y ahora siente la presión de proteger al pueblo de la guerra. Siente una mano sobre su hombro y gira el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada determinada de su padre.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —pregunta con inseguridad.

—Sepan que estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes... Y sí Henry Westerguard quiere guerra, guerra tendrá.

Julie sonríe ante las palabras de su padre y da la autorización a Patrick para preparar el puerto. Adgar llevará al pueblo al castillo del norte, es el mejor refugio para su gente. Eiren y Cliff le ayudarán a organizar un plan de ataque. Mientras Dante protegerá al resto de la familia real, por ningún motivo expondrá a sus sobrinos al sufrimiento.

Elsa mira con asombro la inteligencia de su hija, es una estratega por naturaleza, heredó las mejores cualidades de Hans. Ella se acerca a su pequeña y le mira con determinación. Ambas asienten y caminan con seguridad fuera del palacio. No necesitan palabras, madre e hija son tan similares la una con la otra.

A lo lejos se vislumbra la flota naval de las Islas del Sur. Las banderas rojas con el grabado del león dorado, le traen recuerdos nostálgicos a Hans, y sin embargo sacude la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso, el pasado es parte del pasado, su presente es Arendelle y su futuro siempre será Arendelle. Mira a las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida que se plantan con determinación y orgullo a las orillas del fiordo, mueven sus manos con maestría y congelan la entrada al país.

Julie ríe y abraza a su madre, Henry no se imagina la sorpresa que le espera.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»» Vacío.<strong>**

_"Los seres humanos son seres efímeros, como gotas de agua que son expuestas al calor"_

Hace días que el médico real visitó a la familia Westerguard y el diagnóstico no es nada favorable. Sobre la cama de su habitación, descansa el cansado cuerpo de la Reina Elsa de Arendelle. Su rostro pálido y demacrado por la edad no le resta belleza a sus ojos cerúleos. Junto a ella; su esposo Hans, su hermana Anna, su cuñado Kristoff, Olaf y sus tres hijos.

El terrible día de decir adiós ha llegado. Y para el Rey Hans es un golpe directo al corazón.

—¿Ya no recuerdas cual era el plan amor? —le pregunta mientras cierra sus manos en torno a la suya —. Yo debía irme primero.

Ella abre lentamente los ojos para perderse en la mirada esmeralda de su Rey. Alza la mano y le acuna la mejilla con cariño.

—Entonces he arruinado nuestros planes —Julie se oculta entre los brazos de su hermano mayor. Patrick cierra los puños y de sus ojos azules escapan gruesas lágrimas —Ya sabes que sigue amor... cuida de ellos, son todos unos irresponsables.

—Lo haré, mi pequeño copo de nieve.

Olaf comienza a derretirse poco a poco. —Lo siento amiguito, ya no puedo sostenerte en pie.

El pequeño hombrecito de nieve, su amigo de la infancia, el incansable aventurero del verano y compañero fiel de sus hijos, se acerca a ella con lentitud.

—Oh Elsa, vale la pena derretirse por amor.

Hans se acerca lentamente a sus labios y los sella en un corto beso.

—No tardes en venir por mi, amor. —Elsa se despide de todos y su cuerpo se sumerge en la calma y tranquilidad; el sollozo de Julie y Anna se escucha por la puerta y el resto de la familia real sufre con ellos —. Siempre te amaré, gracias por todo, ya puedes descansar.

—Yo... también.. te... amo... Ha...

La mano pierde fuerza y cae con un golpe seco sobre la cama, Elsa cierra sus orbes celestes para no abrirlos nunca más, Hans se aferra a su cuerpo y rompe su promesa de juventud, suelta sus lágrimas sobre el cuerpo de quién supo ver en él, todo lo bueno.

Decir adiós... nunca nadie dijo que fuese fácil.

•

¿Qué sigue después de la pérdida? Camina lentamente apoyado en su bastón por los pasillos del castillo de Arendelle. Tiene ochenta y seis años y los últimos tres años han sido difíciles de vivir sin Elsa a su lado. Hay un vacío en su alma que difícilmente puede llenarse, ni siquiera el amor de sus hijos y nietos puede.

—Abuelito Hans —una pequeña de casi cuatro años se acerca a él, tiene el cabello platinado recogido en una trenza y los ojos esmeraldas, iguales a los de él —¿Quién es ella?

—Ella es tu abuela, mi pequeña Elise.

—Es muy hermosa, ¿Algún día seré tan bella como ella?

—Ya lo creo, mi pequeño copo de nieve —toma la mano de su nieta, la tercera hija de Julie y la heredera al trono de Arendelle por poseer los asombrosos poderes de hielo — ¿Vamos por unas galletas de limón?

—Si vamos —y a paso lento se alejan del cuadro pintado a mano. En ese majestuoso retrato se vislumbra una joven Reina sin temor a sus poderes, sublime y poderosa; a su lado, un pequeño hombrecito de nieve. Olaf de Arendelle.

•

Ha llegado el momento de acostarse a dormir. Se quita los zapatos, se coloca el pijama y cierra los ojos.

Su cuerpo está cansado, una pequeña brisa helada le hace abrir los ojos, es casi medianoche y sigue siendo un verdadero tonto, ha dejado la ventana abierta.

—Hans, amor —una voz le llama a sus espaldas.

—¿E…Elsa? —siente que a su cuerpo regresan las fuerzas, ella luce como una chiquilla de veinticuatro años, la misma que se entregó por primera vez a él —¿Qué haces… digo tú?

—He venido por ti —Hans camina hacia ella, voltea el rostro y se mira al espejo, su aspecto es el de un joven de veintiséis años, mira hacia atrás y con sorpresa observa un cuerpo anciano sobre la cama, su cuerpo anciano sonríe tranquilo.

—Tardaste mucho en venir —toma sus manos y sella sus labios con los de ella. Ambas almas desaparecen de ahí.

Al amanecer, todo el reino de Arendelle se viste de negro. Su Majestad, el Rey Hans Westerguard de Arendelle ha muerto, tranquilo como lo era su sueño.

En el firmamento estelar, dos estrellas cuidan de Elise.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Este pequeño, por sugerencia de un betareader del dA fue separado de la sección de OS. **

**Con escenas que no se incluían en el OS original.**

**Va dedicado a _A Frozen Fan_ por su cumpleaños y además siento que me quedo tan lindo que merece estar solo.**

**Recuerden... "Un review para un fic, es un fic feliz"**

**¡JDayC Fuera!**

**Bye**


	2. EXTRA I

**Disclaimer:** _Frozen_ y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece. Se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias y amenazas, todo al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>» Extraños Sentimientos «<br>By. JDayC**

• **EXTRA I **•

**» Adgar & Idún «**

_La casualidad, los convirtió en amigos y el tiempo, les hizo descubrir que compartían algo más que un extraño sentimiento. Dos almas, un enemigo a vencer y el momento clave que dio origen de a la frase, "Solo un acto de amor verdadero... descongela el corazón"_

••

Esta historia inició, en un reino de cálidos veranos e inviernos que hacen temblar hasta los huesos. Protegido a sus espaldas, por montañas de picos nevados y a su frente, por una vertiente de aguas profundas. Un reino, poseedor de riquezas sin igual y custodio de ancestrales secretos mágicos.

Un lugar maravilloso, gobernado por personas amables, responsables y de buen corazón. Un reino llamado Arendelle.

Años atrás, en muy avanzada edad y a costa de su propia vida, la Reina le concedió al Rey, la bendición de dos hijos mellizos; un varón al que nombraron Adgar y una niña a la que llamaron Ingrid.

Su majestad, aunque dolido por la perdida de su más grande amor, recibió con orgullo y mucho entusiasmo a sus pequeños herederos. Ingrid, había heredado el cabello de un inusual color platinado y los ojos de color azul turquesa. Adgar, por el contrario, heredó el cabello rubio cenizo que poseía su madre y los brillantes ojos verde jade de su padre.

En la inocencia de su infancia, los niños se volvieron muy unidos; cómplices y abogados, el uno del otro; siempre rodeados de amor y muy buena educación. Ambos tenían las mismas oportunidades de gobernar, para su padre, el Rey Alberick, ninguno era mejor que otro y los amaba por igual.

Ocurrió que en el séptimo aniversario de su nacimiento, la pequeña princesa reveló que había sido "bendecida" con asombrosos poderes de nieve y hielo. Su padre y hermano menor juraron protegerla de todo aquel que deseara aprovecharse de sus poderes y actuar con mal.

En el invierno del mismo año, se levantó de la gran montaña norte una cruel nevada que azotó sin misericordia el reino, los campos de cultivo se quemaron y mucha gente falleció al no encontrar calor. La princesa de Arendelle, a su corta edad, se sintió culpable de poseer poderes similares a la crueldad de la naturaleza y huyó del palacio para desaparecer en la brutal tormenta.

En su desesperación, el Rey ordenó a los guardias la búsqueda de su hija, pero fracasó.

Días después, la tormenta se apaciguó y la gente volvió a sus actividades normales, pero en el palacio todo era dolor y sufrimiento. Con el corazón destrozado por la perdida de su hija, el Rey acudió al valle donde nacía la aurora y suplicó por la ayuda de los trolls, las misteriosas criaturas aliadas desde tiempos remotos a la realeza de Arendelle.

—¡Te lo suplico!, tú que tienes el poder, borra de mi alma todo este dolor —Alberick se arrodilló a los pies de un joven troll —. Con tú magia ancestral, haz que olvidé, que alguna vez tuve a mi pequeña entre mis brazos.

Pabbie, conmovido por el llanto del hombre, accedió a cumplir tal deseo y las memorias fueron resguardadas en una joya de fuego; al acercar su mano al joven príncipe, él se negó.

—¡No quiero olvidar a mi hermana! —discretas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, revelando al troll que la unión con el recuerdo de la princesa era fuerte —. Sé que Ingrid vive.

—En su momento... la recordarás... y dolerá mucho más de lo que imaginas... —y así, el rey y el príncipe, y toda persona dentro de los territorios de Arendelle se olvidó de la princesa. De las pinturas fue eliminado el rostro inocente de la menor y de la mente toda escena que la involucrase.

Nunca nadie volvió a hacer mención de Ingrid de Arendelle...

El joven príncipe creció en la soledad de su palacio, sintiendo que algo le faltaba y que no lograba recordar. Con esfuerzo y mucha paciencia, cultivó en su persona un gran espíritu aventurero, mucho optimismo, valentía y fuertes lazos de lealtad; fue criado para nutrirse de valores y ser comprensivo a las necesidades de su gente.

El Príncipe Adgar casi estaba listo para gobernar.

•_ 14 años después _•

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza, muy alegre el Rey Alberick entró a los aposentos de su hijo, seguido de su gente al servicio personal del príncipe.

_—_Adgar, levántate de una buena vez muchacho —dijo abriendo las enormes cortinas de la habitación —. Tenemos mucho que planear antes del gran evento.

El bulto de mantas soltó un pequeño gruñido, por debajo de las sábanas se hallaba un cuerpo distinto al del heredero de Arendelle, el Rey enarcó una ceja y se acercó lentamente, grande fue su sorpresa al arrebatar las mantas y descubrir al impostor.

—¿Kai? —preguntó sorprendido —. Dime que no es verdad.

—Buenos días Majestad —saludó el regordete joven pelirrojo, mejor amigo de su hijo —. Trate de detenerlo pero ya sabe lo persuasivo que puede llegar a ser.

Pasándose una mano por sus blancos cabellos, el anciano dejó escapar un bufido. Tenía que admitirlo, Adgar era un muchacho bondadoso, amable y leal, pero algo irresponsable y soñador.

—Tráelo inmediatamente Kai... lo quiero presentable para cuando nuestros invitados lleguen.

—Como usted ordene Majestad —dirigió una reverencia a su Rey y salió a las cuadrillas en busca de su fiel corcel.

Kai sabía bien a donde se había dirigido su amigo, al bosque de la montaña norte, la única de todo el reino en la que parecía nevar todo el año, tierra de criaturas mágicas y animales salvajes. El sirviente solo esperaba que su amigo no se hubiese adentrado a la aventura.

—Andando.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Atrapada entre las cuatro paredes de su camarote, una joven de brillantes ojos azules y hermoso cabello castaño reflexionaba sobre la idea de su hermana mayor; formar una alianza con Arendelle, a costa de su libertad. Siendo la hija menor, tenía que acatar las órdenes de su Reina, pero ni toda la educación recibida sería suficiente para vivir con alguien que no amaba.

Escuchó a la gente en cubierta preparándose para desembarcar y unos toques en su puerta la despertaron de su ensimismamiento.

—Hemos llegado Idún —oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta —. Sé que no puedo cambiar mis errores —hubo un momento de silencio incómodo —. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre te estaré eternamente agradecida.

—Al principio creí que era una pésima idea, ahora sinceramente ya no sé que pensar —contestó la menor, la joven Reina se acarició el imperceptible vientre de cuatro meses y apoyó su espalda a la puerta —. Si logramos unir los reinos, los problemas en casa se resolverán ¿No? —abrió la puerta y miró a su hermana —. Yo creo y confió, que con el tiempo pueda agradarme el príncipe, y yo a él.

—He hecho los arreglos pertinentes —salieron del pasillo a cubierta y el sol les hizo cubrirse los ojos —. Te prometí que podrías explorar el pueblo antes del baile, estaré en el palacio, no faltes por favor.

La princesa de Corona, poseía un carácter reservado y tranquilo, era de pocas palabras pero firme en su voluntad y en sus decisiones. La segunda hija, la menor, la eterna princesa, a menos que se convirtiera en la compañera de un heredero. Amaba a su pueblo, a su hermana, a su cuñado y al fruto del amor entre ellos, pero comprometerse con el único hijo del Rey Alberick, del cual desconocía hasta el nombre, pesaba en su alma cual enorme sacrificio.

Ella no amaba al heredero, por ende ese matrimonio, desde antes de su inicio estaba condenado a fracasar.

El sol, se encontró en lo alto del cielo, le quedaban pocas horas de libertad, así que decidió que las viviría al máximo. Sus ojos exploraron rápidamente el puerto, se miró de pies a cabeza y contempló sus elegantes vestiduras, para su buena fortuna, siempre traía un cambio semejante al que sus damas de compañía usaban en Corona, bajó a sus aposentos y se cambio, minutos después salió a cubierta donde los marineros se asombraron de verla.

—Alteza, sus ropas... no son apropiadas —le dijo el capitán a cargo del navío.

—Prepare mi caballo, saldré a conocer el pueblo —el hombre le miró inseguro y a punto de replicarle —. La reina tiene conocimiento de esto. Juro que estaré presentable para el baile.

—Haré que le ensillen a "Nube" —su yegua pura sangre, de color blanco y crin oscura, le acompañaba a todos sus viajes, era un animal verdaderamente precioso, un ejemplar único del Reino de Corona.

—¡Muchas gracias, Capitán!

* * *

><p>...<p>

—¡Usted hará que pierda mi empleo! —Kai descendió de su caballo al encontrarse con el príncipe, el muchacho sonrío al verle —. Su padre está furioso, ¿cuando aprenderá, Adgar?

Los ojos verde jade se fijaron en el muchacho regordete. —Exageras la situación amigo mío, no iba a escaparme todo el día. Desgraciadamente sé cuales son mis responsabilidades.

—Le pido que regrese al palacio, yo me adelantaré —volvió a subir al caballo y dio media vuelta —. Debo ayudar a Gerda en la cocina. No tarde y no se distraiga, no quiero que me regañen nuevamente.

Su amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado de la cocinera del palacio, no perdería tan valiosa oportunidad para acercarse a ella; le vio cabalgar con dirección al palacio y mientras se despedía, sintió a sus espaldas un tenebroso viento helado y un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Giró de media vuelta con la empuñadura de su espada lista para alzarse contra el enemigo pero no encontró a nadie.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó con autoridad. Una sombra cruzó detrás de él y la temperatura del ambiente volvió a disminuir; un remolino pasó sobre él despeinando su rubio cabello y se perdió montaña abajo. Respirando entrecortadamente, escuchó el ruido de una rama al quebrarse y observó a sus espaldas, cerca del riachuelo, a un bello animal —¡Hey! —camino hacia él y acercó lentamente la mano para acariciar el hocico del equino —¿Quién eres?, ¿Donde está tu amo?... ¿"Nube"?

Miró a sus alrededores buscando señal del dueño de la yegua y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar cerca de la ladera, el cuerpo de una joven de cabellos castaños en el suelo, seguramente el viento que había descendido de la montaña asustó al animal haciendo caer a su dueña de la silla.

—¡Dios mío! —soltó las amarras de ambos caballos y corrió en auxilio de la joven inconsciente —¡Despierta! —tomo un poco de agua de su bolsa y remojó con ella la frente de la muchacha —¡Vamos, despierta!

Con alegría y esperanza le vio abrir sus ojos y suspiro aliviado, nada lo preparó para lo siguiente que sintió.

—¡Auch! —su mejilla traía la marca de una mano abierta fruto de una bofetada —. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —la muchacha le miró perpleja y algo confundida.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó al enfocar sus ojos y sentir el dolor del golpe —¿Qué fue eso? —Adgar parpadeó asombrado y cautivado por la belleza de la joven frente a él.

—Me llamo Adgar... Siendo sincero, no tengo idea de que pudo haber sido eso, los remolinos de nieve, son muy comunes en esta parte de la montaña —se levantó y extendió la mano para ayudar a la, hasta ese momento, desconocida joven —. Perdón el atrevimiento, pero nunca la he visto en el pueblo. Y eso que conozco a la mayoría de los habitantes.

—Solo paseaba por el territorio... no soy nadie en especial —se sacudió el polvo de su ropa y llevó la mano a su cabeza, su hermana se enojaría si no atendía la herida como era debido —. Andando "Nube"

El caballo respondió a su llamado y se acercó a ella. —Para ser un "nadie" en Arendelle, debo decirle que posee un animal muy hermoso... digno de la realeza. —Ella dejó escapar un respingo nervioso, nadie en el pueblo o fuera de este debía enterarse de su título nobiliario.

—Fue un regalo... de mi hermana —respondió subiendo y guiando las amarras —. Gracias por su ayuda.

—Espere... no conozco su nombre —ella asintió y le sonrió. Los ojos de él brillaron.

—Me llamo Idún —espoleó a su animal y se perdió montaña abajo, Adgar suspiro derrotado, sabiendo de antemano que no volvería a verla. Y tomando las riendas de su propio caballo regresó al castillo.

Detrás de los árboles, un par de ojos azules se apagaron y el tronco de los mismos se congeló.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Al caer el atardecer, las luces de toda la ciudad real se encendieron, el palacio y la plaza central lucieron bellamente decorados con motivo del baile de verano. Su padre seguía enojado con él por haberle abandonado en las presentaciones de protocolo. Su irresponsabilidad, le hacía desconocer el nombre de sus "invitados" y los convertía en seres que meramente ocupaban un espacio.

Para la ocasión, sus ropas habían cambiado, su pantalón azul había sido reemplazado por el color gris marfil, su traje blanco y corbata azul marino, se transformaron en prendas de colores oscuros y bordados dorados. Las ropas, según su padre, dignas de un próximo gobernante.

—¿Aburrido Alteza? —la risueña voz de la joven cocinera le distrajo —. Kai me contó que muy temprano en la mañana, escapó del protocolo real —Él sonrió tomando una galleta de la bandeja.

—Te lo juró Gerda, si tengo que volver a repetir todo el discurso ideado por mi padre, vomitaré —ella río por tamaña declaración — ¿Puedes guardarme un secreto? —preguntó curioso y ella asintió emocionada.

—Soy todo oídos, Alteza.

—Hoy conocí a alguien, una muchacha del pueblo. Jamás la había visto, pero te juró que era hermosa.

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida, bien sabía que el evento terminaría sin anuncio de un compromiso, pero que su amigo de la infancia y futuro rey, declarará que había conocido a "alguien" y más a una plebeya la dejaban sin palabras.

—Sé que nunca volveré a verle así que, realmente no importa.

—Su atención por favor, sus majestades, la Reina Bridget y el Rey Clyde de Corona... —ante la mirada del príncipe aparecieron dos jóvenes soberanos no mucho mayores a él; con una sonrisa en los labios, contempló el abultado vientre de la reina y dio un paso para acercarse a saludar —... Y la princesa Idún de Corona.

El paso que había dado se frenó en seco y abrió los ojos con asombro, Gerda le vio y negó levemente. — ¿Es ella, verdad? —él asintió.

La joven princesa caminaba detrás de su hermana y cuñado, ataviada en un hermoso vestido color lila, de recatado escote en forma de corazón y cauda sencilla que acentuaba las formas de su cuerpo; su cabello iba suelto y ligeramente recogido en una media cola a juego con un pequeña corona de plata sobre el peinado, discreto y formal; su maquillaje ligero remarcaba su rostro y el profundo color azul de sus ojos.

—Ve... habla con ella.

—No podría.

—Sí no le hablas ahora, nunca sabrás si ella es la indicada —Gerda le acomodó la medalla de oro sobre el pecho y le dio un ligero empujón para que se acercará a donde su padre recibía a los invitados.

•

—Es un verdadero placer que nos acompañen esta noche —dirigió su mirada a la joven princesa, era perfecta tal cual su hermana había descrito—. Me alegra que aceptará la invitación Alteza.

—Nunca me hubiese negado —ella sonrío algo dolida.

—Escuché que el Rey Klaus y su esposa no nos acompañarán esta noche —dijo el monarca de Corona —. Debe sentirse dichoso, su esposa le está dando un treceavo heredero.

Bridget le miró con recelo y le asestó un ligero codazo. —Julie Westerguard es muy afortunada por tener un hombre valioso a su lado y que hermosa es la bendición que recibe por tener una familia numerosa —ambos hombres le miraron perplejos ante sus palabras.

Con deseo de escapar al protocolo de presentación, dio lentos pasos hacía atrás, Idún decidió salir de la vista de todos. Detuvo su huida, cuando su espalda choco contra el pecho de algún invitado y fue sostenida por los hombros. Asustada, soltó un respingo y volteó el rostro para inmediatamente abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Hola "nadie"! —saludó él.

—A... Adgar —él asintió feliz de que ella recordará su nombre —. Así que también eres un invitado del Rey Alberick, ya decía que ese caballo tuyo era mucho lujo —escucharla hablar de esa manera le dio mucha risa, definitivamente desconocía su identidad.

—Digamos que soy algo más que un "invitado" especial —se separó con un paso hacia atrás, tomo su mano entre la suya y depositó en el dorso de ella un corto beso que hizo ruborizar ligeramente a la muchacha —. Príncipe Adgar de Arendelle a su servicio, Alteza.

Ella se sintió ruborizar enormemente ante la revelación de su identidad y tomando la falda de su vestido se inclinó ante él. —Princesa Idún de Corona, un placer conocerle.

Sus corazones latieron con fuerza y se adentraron a un mundo de silencio. Por un corto periodo de tiempo, las personas a su alrededor dejaron de existir y se perdieron en el maravilloso color de sus miradas. Cual rayo cae sobre un inocente, Idún despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió la mano del joven y apuesto príncipe sobre su cintura y con la otra entrelazaba sus dedos a los suyos. Ella le miro confundida.

—La gente junto al trono, espera que tomemos esta pieza —de reojo, vislumbró la sonrisa del Rey Alberick y la paz que se reflejaba en la mirada de sus familiares —. Sígueme la corriente, escaparemos pronto de esto.

Al ritmo de una suave melodía, se movieron cual piezas en sincronía. Él guiaba el menudo cuerpo de su acompañante y ella se dejaba guiar; una, dos, tres vueltas y una sonrisa, para acabar ligeramente inclinada y con el rostro del príncipe a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Los invitados aplaudieron al termino de la música y nuevamente se reorganizaron para bailar. Extendió la mano, como todo un caballero, para guiarla hacía el trono y presentarse ante los invitados como era debido.

—Veo que se han conocido —dijo Clyde muy feliz.

—Nos encontramos esta mañana cerca del bosque —confesó Idún —. Hasta ese momento, yo desconocía su nombre y es una verdadera sorpresa el reencontrarnos en este lugar.

—Adgar, ella es la princesa Idún de Corona... —él asintió —. Será tú prometida... —y luego se sorprendió.

—¿Mi qué? —preguntó confundido —. Debes estar en un error, acabo de conocerla... No puedo casarme con alguien que acabo de conocer.

Idún bajo la mirada cohibida e intentó estirar su mano hacia el puño del príncipe, valor fue lo que le faltó para terminar su cometido. Ella sabía, que su "matrimonio" estaba condenado a fracasar.

—Príncipe Adgar... —habló tranquilamente — ¿Podemos hablar?, ¿En privado?

Él asintió, no sin antes dirigir una mirada resentida a su padre y a los hermanos de la princesa. No se casaría con Idún por acuerdos políticos.

•

Lejos de la mirada de curiosos y en uno de los balcones del palacio, ambos se volvieron a encontrar, esta vez no como desconocidos, sino con nombres y títulos con los que no habían pedido nacer.

—Escuché que Corona está pasando por una situación difícil —ella le miro apenada —. Déjame adivinar lo que mi padre le ofreció a tú hermana, sí yo aceptó desposarte, él pagará para acabar con la hambruna de tú país, ¿No es así? —ella asintió y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

—Yo no te amo —confesó a un susurro de voz —. Creo de antemano, que esta relación esta condenada al fracaso —le miró fijamente a los ojos y cerró las manos en puños —. Pero amo a mi hermana, al bebé que espera y me niego a verlos morir por la falta de alimento en Corona.

—Una mujer con grandes ideales es digna de cualquier hombre que la aprecie —le tomo de la mano y la invitó a sentarse en una de las bancas de piedra del balcón —. Eres hermosa, eso no lo niego, pero no te amo como quisieras que alguien te amará —suspiro y sonrío —. Siento celos de quién fuese digno de ti, porque yo no lo soy.

Adgar se acercó a su rostro y llevó una mano a su mejilla, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa al encontrar al príncipe realizando un dulce y cálido gesto, con su mano limpió la inocente lágrima que había escapado de sus brillantes ojos.

—Quiero ayudarte. Podrá sonar egoísta pero te tomaré por esposa y solo el tiempo escribirá nuestra historia —ella le miró agradecida —. Lo primordial es salvar Corona —y se arrojó a su cuello en un abrazo que él correspondió.

Y así, el príncipe Adgar de Arendelle y la princesa Idún de Corona, celebraron junto a su familia y conocidos, que se habían comprometido en matrimonio. Se tomaron de las manos y se perdieron en el color de su mirada. Solo ellos conocían a fondo su plan y esperaban que el tiempo escribiera maravillas sobre ellos.

•_ 5 meses después _•

La casualidad los convirtió en amigos y el tiempo les hizo descubrir que guardaban mucho más parecido de lo que creían. Él adoraba contemplar el atardecer y ella, con gracia y agilidad usaba los pinceles y oleos para guardar en un cuadro tal hermoso memorial de la creación.

Ella, era curiosa por naturaleza y Él, era todo un soñador. Gustaban de pequeños bocadillos a media noche y no era la primera vez que se quedaban desvelados hasta altas horas de la noche en las cocinas del palacio. Él era un desastre en el tiro con arco y ella le hacía ponerse celoso al volar con maestría todas y cada una de sus flechas al centro de la diana.

Pasaban mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, con el silencio como único acompañante, solían ser discretos y se ruborizaban cuando eran descubiertos, pero lo cierto es que a ambos les gustaba perderse en el color de los ojos del otro. Sin saberlo, se crearon un ambiente que iba más allá de una simple amistad.

—Veo que han aprendido a entenderse —ambos eran cómplices de sus locuras, no se amaban como era debido o al menos como al Rey le interesaba, pero son grandes amigos y con eso les bastaba —. Debemos poner una fecha a su boda.

—Aún es muy pronto —el Rey miró con enojo a su hijo —. Esperemos a la primavera, así los reyes de Corona podrán asistir a la boda, recuerda que Bridget está por dar a luz.

—Tienes razón, fui desconsiderado en ese aspecto —e Idún le agradeció silenciosamente a Adgar que haya pensado en esa opción.

Al salir de la habitación dejan escapar de sus pulmones todo el aire que habían contenido, se miraron y rieron divertidos. Jugar con las decisiones del Rey se había vuelto su mayor logró y aventura.

—¿Quieres acompañarme al pueblo? —preguntó, esperando que la respuesta sea afirmativa.

—Claro.

•

Con sus deberes terminados, podían gozar de un poco de libertad. La gente les quería y apreciaba, la dulce anciana de la panadería les felicitó por su compromiso, y les había dicho que hacían una hermosa pareja. El agradable señor de la florería, todos los días entregaba una rosa al príncipe y le incitaba a dársela, él negaba y el otro empujaba fuertemente, haciendo que quedará a escasos palmos de distancia.

—Esto... es... para ti —dijo extendiendo la rosa.

—Gracias —y depositó en su mejilla un casto beso.

Casi anochecía cuando se acercaron a las orillas del fiordo, el sol empezó a ocultarse lentamente, dejando a su paso un matiz de hermosos colores, Idún se retiró las zapatillas y sumergió los pies en el agua helada, cerró los ojos ante la caricia de las diminutas olas y extendió su mano hacía el joven príncipe. Adgar sintió acelerado su corazón, sabía que se estaba enamorado de la princesa y temía por no ser correspondido, lo que en algún momento empezó por simple ayuda, temía que cayera ante las palabras del pasado y su "matrimonio" estuviese condenado.

—Idún —llamó desde atrás y le abrazó pegando su espalda a su pecho, ella solo se acomodó junto a Él —. Yo quiero... quiero que... que tú... bueno que tú...

Ella volteó ligeramente su rostro al del príncipe, haciendo que por primera vez sus labios se unieran, sorprendido cerró los ojos y acarició esos dulces labios.

—Yo también quiero, lo que tú quieres —le dijo al separarse —. Me convertiré en tu esposa y te amaré por siempre. He aprendido a quererte y quiero seguir así.

Una vez más, unieron sus labios, en un beso no urgente ni pasional... Su historia apenas estaba por comenzar.

•

Regresaron al palacio, felices por lo que descubrieron y también por lo que estuvieron a punto comunicar al Rey, pero se encontraron con dolor en los ojos del soberano. Una carta llegó para la princesa, con mucho temor y desconfianza, extendió la mano para recibirla, era de su país natal y tenía el sello de la casa real.

Retiró su contenido y sus ojos bailaron por la letras ahí escritas, Adgar le tomó de los hombros y la sostuvo cuando sus piernas perdieron las fuerzas. Alberick bajó la mirada y los dejó a solas. Él la estrechó contra su pecho, sintiéndose impotente ante el dolor que debía estar sintiendo, no tuvo las palabras necesarias para reconfortarla.

_A su Majestad, Rey Alberick de Arendelle._

_Con dolor, le comunicamos que hace unos días, la Reina Bridget de Corona, dio a luz a una hermosa niña a la que sus Majestades nombraron Rapunzel. E__sa misma noche, alguien entró a los aposentos reales, sustrayendo a la menor del palacio._

_Nuestra querida princesa se encuentra desaparecida y es nuestra obligación pedirle que comunique esta noticia a la hermana menor de su Majestad._

_Sin más por informar. __Primer ministro de Corona._

Su sobrina, la princesa Rapunzel del Reino de Corona... se encontraba perdida.

•_ 8 meses después _•

Se miró al espejo y no podía creer lo que sus ojos contemplaban, el vestido blanco que portaba era simplemente magnífico, con un discreto escote corazón que hacía relucir su pequeño busto, con la cauda ceñida a la cintura para acentuar las curvas naturales de su cuerpo y la cola que caía libremente debajo de sus pies.

—Luces muy hermosa —ella sonrío a su cuñado —. Estoy seguro que a Bridget le encantaría verte, solo que...

—Ten fe Clyde; Rapunzel aparecerá, nunca pierdas la fe y la esperanza.

•

Y muy nervioso, Adgar le vio acercarse de la mano del Rey de Corona. Ella lucía espléndidamente hermosa. Juntos, en un futuro gobernarán con sabiduría Arendelle. Le tomó de la mano y juntos miraron al obispo. Sin temor a equivocarse se colocaron sus alianzas matrimoniales, pronunciaron sus votos perpetuos y al sellar su compromiso compartieron un beso sincero.

El pueblo les aplaudió y tiró pétalos de flores a su salida de la catedral. Su nueva princesa les sonrío, desde hoy su nombre había cambiado a Princesa Idún _de Arendelle_.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Ella sabía que todo se volvería especial cuando dejó a su esposo tomar su cuerpo en la noche de bodas, se encontraba tan nerviosa que paseaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, jugando con sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos. Susurrando a media voz y negando con la cabeza, la visita del médico real le dejó en claro sus sospechas; las nauseas, los mareos y ese extraño antojo por el chocolate... no cabía duda.

—Deja de dar vueltas, me mareas.

—Oh Gerda, lo siento mucho —tomó las manos de su dama de compañía, mejor amiga de su esposo y ex-cocinera del palacio —. No creo estar preparada para decirle a Adgar.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó curioso el joven príncipe desde la puerta de su habitación. Entró sin autorización y sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres. Gerda tuvo que retirarse para darle un poco de privacidad a la pareja —. ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme?

Solo habían pasado dos meses desde su matrimonio.

—Bueno... yo creo.. yo creo que... —y tomó asiento al borde de la cama, invitando a su marido a hacer lo mismo —. Yo tengo algo importante que decirte.

—Eso lo sé, estas muy nerviosa, nunca te había visto así, ¿Te encuentras bien? —ella asintió lentamente antes de juntar aire en los pulmones y soltar la noticia —. Yo creo que... que estoy... bueno estoy...

—¿Estás, exactamente qué? —preguntó curioso.

—Estoy embarazada.

Sin poder creerlo, fue levantada de la cama y estrechada en un cálido abrazo. Adgar le colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas y limpió con sus dedos las pequeñas lágrimas que ella había dejado escapar, se acercó y dejó que sus labios expresaran lo feliz que se encontraba por la buena nueva.

Río y la levantó por sobre su cabeza para girar con ella hasta caer con su cuerpo encima de él, sobre la cama. Aquellas cálidas colchas que resistieron las embestidas, los jadeos y las caricias de su noche de bodas. Esa cama fue y sería por siempre el testigo de su desenfreno y mutuo cariño.

—Te amo —confesó —. Y amo a esa pequeña criatura que estás esperando. ¡Voy a ser Papá!

Y ella reclamó sus labios con pasión. Detrás de la puerta, Gerda y Kai celebraron que se convertirían en "tíos". El Rey, pasó delante de aquella puerta y quedó perplejo ante la reacción de los sirvientes. Dentro de unos cuantos meses, se convertiría en abuelo.

•_ 3 meses después _•

Era el hermoso comienzo del tercer mes de gestación, su vientre comenzó a redondearse y a sentir los impulsos que solo una futura madre podría sentir de un diminuto corazón. En sus cartas, le comentó a su hermana que estaba en cinta y que la fecha probable de su parto sería a comienzos del verano, Bridget respondió que estaba muy feliz por ella y le pidió que orará por la pronta aparición de Rapunzel.

Los primeros meses eran los más difíciles, o al menos eso le comentaban sus damas de compañía. Sintió antojos de barras de chocolate y terribles nauseas por extraños olores. Sus pies comenzaron a hincharse y la espalda a encorvarse. Su cuerpo cambio para bien, sus senos crecieron ante la próxima tarea que sería alimentar a su bebé.

El Rey Alberick era el más emocionado, pronto tendría al primogénito de Arendelle entre sus brazos, su primer nieto.

—¿Y nos has pensado en la posibilidad de que sea niña? —preguntó.

—Claro que lo he pensado y no estaría más feliz de ver a una pequeña correr por todo el palacio. Que me diga "abuelito" y que sienta curiosidad por aprender.

Adgar negó divertido mientras tomaba uno de los libros más cercanos y se lo colocaba en las manos a su esposa.

—He pensado en varios nombres... de varón; Bjorn, James, Hendrick...

—Papá... piensa también en nombres de niña.

—Emma o Anna. Esos me gustan.

Idún río y acarició su vientre con ternura. — ¿Qué tal Elsa? Está escrito aquí, en este libro de historia y a mi me agrada.

Ambos sonrieron y movieron la cabeza afirmativamente. Adgar le dio un ligero beso sobre los labios y colocó su mano sobre la suya para sentir o al menos imaginar lo que ella debía sentir a través de su piel.

—Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

•

Seis meses se fueron fácilmente. El pueblo de Arendelle siguió creciendo económicamente, Adgar cerró un maravilloso trato comercial con las Islas del Sur y en su curiosidad, el Rey Klaus Westerguard pidió comprometer a su hijo con la pequeña que naciera. Un niñito pelirrojo de apenas año y medio, y de nombre Hans.

Pero Adgar se negó, él creía en el amor de verdad y sí llegará a tener una hija no la obligaría a casarse por la fuerza, ella decidiría abiertamente.

—Por favor Gerda, solo será un momento.

—Estás muy mal niña. Sí te sucede algo y en tú estado actual, el Rey y el príncipe me asesinarán.

—Temes mucho pero solo será un momento, vamos ven conmigo.

Idún insistió en dejar las cuatro paredes del palacio y caminar un poco por el bosque que colindaba cerca de la montaña norte. La nieve que dejó el invierno, comenzó a desaparecer y ella no quería perderse la oportunidad de ver a las hermosas cascadas congeladas que pendían de los árboles.

—Será un momento, luego regresamos y como sí nada, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Escaparon de la mirada de los guardias del palacio y salieron a caminar por el bosque... Gerda la dejó un momento a solas para que se distrajera del estrés, pero de un momento a otro se encontró sola y rodeada de un aire frío.

—Al fin... nos encontramos —una voz tenebrosa, fría y que daba miedo habló detrás de ella —. Idún de Arendelle, que patético y que gran mentira.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy quien realmente debe portar el titulo de princesa y futuramente el de Reina.

—No entiendo —dio un paso hacía atrás y se encontró presa entre la mujer vestida de blanco y un gran muro de hielo

—Mi hermano prometió venir en mi búsqueda y presa de una maldición he esperado por años —alzó su mano de donde empezó a emanar un rayo azul —. Pero por el contrario, te encontró a ti.

Idún cerró los ojos ante el disparó de magia que no llegó a sentir, abrió los ojos con temor y ante ella apareció una barrera de piedra, jadeó asustada y miró con detalle a sus pequeños salvadores.

—Nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, Ingrid.

—Pabbie...

—Princesa, le pido abandone este bosque inmediatamente —ella asintió y comenzó a alejarse —. Vete de aquí Ingrid, tú no eres la misma que solías ser.

—Claro que no lo soy —clavó su mirada azul sobre la espalda de Idún y frunció el ceño —. Ella me ha arrebatado la promesa que hizo Adgar.

—Tú hermano no te recuerda —enseñándole el collar de fuego añadió —. Sus memorias descansan en este cristal, no puedes hacer nada contra la profesía... Eres la _Reina de las Nieves_ y así debes continuar

—Te aseguró que encontraré la manera de romper los lazos que me unen a esta estúpida montaña y todos pagarán el haberme olvidado.

Creando un remolino de nieve, Ingrid desapareció y Pabbie negó. Sus pequeños Cliff y Bulda le miraron confundidos y en espera de respuesta. ¿Porque habían protegido a la princesa de Arendelle?

—En algún tiempo, la Reina Annalise llegó a mi con un deseo, quería embarazarse y darle al joven Alberick un hijo, mi padre le concedió ese deseo a un alto costo, uno de los niños nacería con una maldición y buscaría vengarse del otro. Ella nunca le contó este secretó a Alberick y cuando el llamado se hizo presente, Ingrid abandonó el castillo y se refugió en su elemento natural —los dos trolls asintieron para que continuará la historia —. El corazón de Ingrid se congeló, ella no ama a nadie porque nunca conoció el amor, la promesa de su hermano es solo eso, una promesa vacía.

—¿Qué haremos para detenerla?

—Mantener a Idún y a Adgar lejos de esta montaña.

Pero Ingrid escuchó todo y lo que más deseaba era destruir Arendelle, enseñarles el poder de la nieve y el hielo, atravesarlos con sus fractales y ver correr la sangre de un recién nacido.

* * *

><p>...<p>

—Sus vestidos eran blancos y puros como la nieve, su cabello rubio platinado y sus ojos de un color azul turquesa, era hermosa y el pequeño ser mágico le llamo Ingrid, dijo que era tú hermana.

—En primer lugar... ¿Por qué saliste? Eso fue muy peligroso —miró a Gerda significativamente —. Y además, ¿Ingrid?, ¿Reina de las Nieves? Has comido mucho chocolate amor, soy hijo único.

Ella sabía que no era mentira ni una ilusión, esa mujer le dijo que era la princesa de Arendelle, la hermana de su esposo y por ende su cuñada. No podía equivocarse.

—Vamos a dormir, demasiadas aventuras por esta noche —ella asintió.

•

—Haré esto rápido, necesito ver unos asuntos en el poblado cercano, estarás a cargo durante mi ausencia.

—Idún está cada día más cansada, se acerca la fecha en que cumplirá los ocho meses.

—Pronto hijo mío, deberás velar por ella y tú heredero —Alberick le puso las manos sobre los hombros —. Será en ese momento, en que adjudicaré mi trono a tú nombre —Él sonrió.

Un frío y terrible viento irrumpió con fuerza a la sala del trono e hizo caer cuadros y velas de su lugar, dentro de la masa de aire se hallaba la figura de una mujer rubia y vestida de blanco, su cabello era como Idún la había descrito, largo y platinado, sus ojos de color azul turquesa, que hacían congelar a quien los observase y a su lado, era custodiada por dos lobos blancos de ojos rojos.

—Había esperado tanto para este reencuentro.

Adgar desenfundó su espada y colocó a su padre detrás suyo. —¿Quién eres?

—Me entristece que no recuerdes quién soy, quizá esto te ayude a recordar —alzó ante la vista del Rey y el Príncipe una extraña joya de color fuego y congelando la pieza, se quebró en miles de pedazos.

Las memorias ahí guardadas volvieron a sus dueños que abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

—I... Ingrid —dijo con voz quebrada el Rey —. Pero tú... desapareciste.

—Oh que pena tan grande —dijo con falsa modestia —. He regresado por lo que me pertenece, el trono de Arendelle y no dudaré en acabar con quien me estorbe.

Extendió su mano y las dos bestias de nieve atacaron a los hombres frente a ella, Adgar logró herir de muerte a uno y el otro mordió con fuerza su brazo, su padre desenfundó su espada y le cortó la cabeza. Estaba por ayudar a su hijo, cuando abrió los ojos sorprendido y observó a su costado, un fractal de hielo alojado.

—¡Nooooo! —Adgar soltó su espada y corrió a sostener el cuerpo de su padre —. No cierres los ojos, por favor.

—Ella es poderosa... —los guardias habían llegado para ayudarles y se debatían por un camino de hielo —. Es tú turno de gobernar esta nación, esa criatura frente a mi... no.. no es mi.. mi hija.

—¡Papá! —el Rey Alberick de Arendelle cerró los ojos entre un charco de su propia sangre y derrotado, el príncipe miró con temor a quién en algún punto fue su hermana, ella alzó la mano para que tuviese el mismo destino pero un grito la alertó

—¡Aleja tus manos de mi esposo!

—Idún... —una flecha voló en dirección hacía Ingrid y se clavó al centro de su corazón, al mismo que un rayo de color azul pegaba en su vientre abultado.

El príncipe soltó el cuerpo de su padre y corrió en auxilio de su mujer, ella se incorporó lentamente y vio desvanecerse a la mujer que se hacía llamar, Reina de las Nieves, la original.

—Esto... no termina aquí... recuerda mis palabras "hermano" —se retiró la flecha del corazón y apuntó a Idun —. Solo un acto de amor... verdadero... descongela el... corazón —y después cerró los ojos, se convirtió en una ventisca helada y se esfumó. Idún se abrazó a Adgar y suspiro aliviada, todo había sido una cruel pesadilla.

—Tengo frío —dijo al levantarse.

—Debe ser por lo que ella provocó —e Idún asintió.

•

Y era en el recuerdo de un Rey, que el pueblo de Arendelle celebraba que el joven príncipe Adgar había sido coronado como nuevo soberano de la nación. Idún tenía muy avanzado su embarazo y eso le impidió ser participe de la celebración.

Alberick se lo dijo, justo antes de caer victima de Ingrid. Desde ahora y por siempre, deberá velar por la integridad de su esposa, de su hijo o hija y de toda una nación que tiene su fe puesta en él.

Catorce largas y dolorosas horas transcurrieron, el palacio se llenó de alegría con los llantos de una recién nacida, los nuevos Reyes de Arendelle se miraron con ternura y contemplaron a su pequeña bendición, una hermosa niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

—Tiene un cierto aire de parecido a Ingrid.

—No la menciones en este momento de felicidad —Adgar beso la frente de su pequeña —. Bienvenida a casa, Elsa.

—Princesa Elsa de Arendelle, me gusta como suena.

Y ambos se perdieron en lo maravilloso que era el sentimiento de ser padres. Olvidándose de que alguna vez sufrieron por una maldición, un enemigo y ante la incertidumbre de no sentirse correspondidos.

* * *

><p>...<p>

—Necesito ir a las Islas del Sur para firmar un acuerdo con Klaus Westerguard.

—¿Tardarás en regresar? —preguntó intranquila mientras su pequeña de un año juega con sus juguetes —. Elsa te extrañará mucho.

—Yo creo que podrá vivir sin mi dos semanas, ¿Verdad bebé?

—Papá... —Adgar la sostiene entre sus brazos y ella ríe feliz —. Te juró que no tardaré y luego me tendrás para ti.

Idún le mira con el corazón hinchado de extraños sentimientos, sus dos amores lo son todo para ella. Será la regente por dos semanas, Kai y Gerda la ayudarán mientras cuida de su Reino y de Elsa.

—Papá... —Ambos voltean ante las palabras de su hija, Elsa coloca las manos sobre el piso y se levanta sobre sus dos piernas, ellos no pueden creer lo que ven.

—Vamos Elsa, tú puedes pequeña — Adgar estira los brazos para recibir a su bebé; uno, dos, tres pasitos y casi un cuarto hasta que cae y comienza a llorar —. No, no llores bebé pronto lo lograrás —y entre su llanto, una pequeña nevada cae sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Adgar?

—Imposible, ese rayo sobre tú vientre... Ingrid lo hizo...

Y mientras consuelan a su bebé, saben que será difícil criar a una niña con poderes sobrenaturales.

* * *

><p>...<p>

La noche es mágica y silenciosa, han estado ocupados en sus responsabilidades sociales y reales, que poco a poco comienzan a olvidarse de que quienes son. Adgar se quita las botas y el traje real, se deshace de su camisa blanca y mueve el cuello para liberar la tensión.

Idún se acerca por detrás y acaricia sus hombros.

—Mi Rey está un poco tenso —el sonríe por el tono de voz de su esposa —. Necesita de mis atenciones personales.

—Elsa podría escucharnos —e intenta defenderse.

—Duerme como un tronco, no oirá nada amor... ambos los necesitamos.

Y él voltea el cuerpo para acomodarla sobre la cama, se besan lentamente memorizando cada uno de sus movimientos, sus manos acarician el cuerpo ajeno tan bien conocido y se entregan a una noche para la danza primitiva bajo testigo de la luz de la luna.

—Te amo.

—Yo también...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Todo el palacio y su personal, está a la espera de buenas noticias. Elsa se acurruca entre los brazos de su niñera y Gerda le acaricia con ternura su rubio cabello.

—Seré la mejor hermana mayor —dijo con alegría.

—Estoy segura que así será, pequeña princesa.

De repente, los llantos de un recién nacido se dejan escuchar por todo el lugar. El Rey Adgar sale de la habitación, con el rostro cansado pero radiante de felicidad, detrás de él, salen todas las mujeres que ayudaron en el parto. Los ojos azules de su primogénita se pierden en el jade de su mirada.

—Elsa, ¿Quieres conocer a tu hermanita? —pregunta emocionado.

—Sí, claro que si Padre —él le toma de la mano y juntos, dejando atrás a Gerda, entran a la habitación —. Su nombre es Anna —su madre les sonríe y estira la mano para ayudar a Elsa a subir a la cama, los ojos azules de la mayor se encuentran con los aguamarina de la menor.

—Hola pequeña bebé —toca su mejilla con cariño y la bebé emite un gorgorito curioso —. Anna, te prometo que tú y yo siempre, siempre vamos a estar unidas.

Adgar e Idún les miran con amor y cariño, sus pequeñas bendiciones crecerán rodeadas de amor y por ningún motivo, la rubia se sentirá menospreciada por sus poderes.

—Mira papá, le gusta mi "magia" —un pequeño copo flota sobre la cabeza de Anna haciéndola reír.

—Recuerda tener cuidado Elsa —y ella asiente.

* * *

><p>...<p>

El fuego comienza a crepitar lentamente bajo la chimenea, Elsa se acurruca en los brazos de su padre, mientras su madre duerme a Anna entre sus brazos.

—No quiero que me olvide.

—No lo hará pequeña, solo nos esforzaremos por que aprendas a controlar tus poderes, recuerda que no debes abrir tu corazón a los errores —acaricia su rostro y le besa la frente —. Se que estas destinada a grandes cosas.

Las cosas no van a ser faciles, pero no quiere hacerle daño a su hermanita, ella le congelo la cabeza por error y el Rey Troll le ha dado la clave para seguir tranquila, sus poderes creceran rapidamente con el tiempo, debe alejar sus miedos, pero como hacerlo si estan presentes todo el tiempo.

—Elsa, mírame —dice mientras la abraza —. No te dejaremos sola, nunca.

* * *

><p>...<p>

La situación comienza a salirse de control, los poderes de Elsa son mucho mayores a lo que ambos creían, les duele pasar por la puerta de su habitación y observar a Anna que pelea por entrar y jugar, han sido muchos años separadas. Se preguntan sí hicieron bien y Adgar se culpa de que su pequeña haya nacido con los poderes de una Reina de Hielo.

—Majestad, ha llegado una carta del Reino de Corona.

—Claro Kai, dame —sus ojos brillan de emoción ante la noticia y corre a dársela a su mujer, su sobrina, la princesa Rapunzel ha aparecido.

•

—Los veo en dos semanas —la pelirroja de quince años ha pasado de largo la puerta de su hermana mayor, sabe que es inútil insistirle en salir, se arroja a los brazos de sus padres y los estrecha contra su cuerpo, ambos como representantes de Arendelle van camino a la boda de su sobrina.

Elsa baja discretamente de su habitación mientras Kai ordena el equipaje. En sus ojos azules se refleja la confusión y el temor, no quiere hacerse responsable del reino mientras sus padres están fuera. No quiere que la abandonen.

—¿Tienen que viajar? —pregunta, esperando que la respuesta sea negativa.

—Confiamos en ti, Elsa. Recuerda que nunca te vamos a dejar sola.

Y Adgar ante la negación de su hija, la estrecha contra su cuerpo y le acaricia los rubios cabellos, su bebé ha crecido con miedo por su culpa pero a su regreso, todo cambiará, abrirán las puertas, dejará que Anna conozca su mayor secreto y la prepararán para ser una Reina buena, bondadosa y gentil.

—Te amamos Elsa, regresaremos pronto.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Y esta historia termina, no con un final feliz. Las olas del mar, antes tranquilas en el atardecer, se alzan con fuerza y golpean el navío sin piedad. Los hombres en cubierta gritan y muchos caen muertos al mar. Adgar e Idún de Arendelle nunca imaginaron que terminarían de esta manera.

Lo que parecía un viaje normal se convirtió en una pesadilla, menos mal que lograron que Anna se quedará en casa.

—Majestad, perdóneme... —gritó el capitán del barco antes de ser devorado por una ola.

Empapados, con miedo y acorralados sin solución, escondieron sus lágrimas en las gotas de agua salada que se dejaban caer. Él la abrazó con fuerza sobre su pecho y cerró sus manos en torno a su cuerpo. Ambos saben que morirán esta noche, en medio de un punto incierto del ancho océano y con dolor saben que sus hijas quedarán desamparadas.

Nunca volverán a casa, no verán a Elsa tomar el trono ni conocer a ese alguien especial. No conocerán a sus nietos ni se gozarán en la calma de un último atardecer.

Se lamentan haber creado entre sus hijas una muralla de silencio y dolor, fracasaron como soberanos y como padres.

—Lo siento... —dijo cerrando más ese abrazo —. No podré nunca agradecerte... por todo lo que hiciste por mi.

—No hables Adgar —apretando esas manos con las suyas y recibiendo una vez más agua de mar sobre el rostro —. No es momento de menospreciarnos... ellas... ellas estarán bien.

—Es el fin...

—Te amo...

—Yo también te amo...

Y desde el borde la cubierta, ven alzarse con violencia una ola terrible, sus cuerpos tiemblan ante el inminente final de su historia, ella le abraza y cierra los ojos, él besa su coronilla y entonces lo sienten... caer y flotar sin aire en los pulmones, la nave ha sido tragada por el mar.

Los Reyes de Arendelle... han muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Lindo día a todos los que pasean por aquí.<strong>

**Espero que este pequeño sea de su agrado. Hay muy pocos escritos sobre los padres de Elsa y Anna, así que decidí jugar con la idea. Todo es más bonito cuando se tiene algo de tiempo e inspiración.**

**Para _Raikiri36 _que brindó la idea gracias a OUAT y para _A Frozen Fan_, primera persona a la que le mencione el proyecto del EXTRA.**

**Recuerden... "Un review para un fic, es un fic feliz"**

**¡JDayC Fuera!**


End file.
